Una segunda oportunidad
by Alessandra.12
Summary: La batalla ha acabado, pero mucha gente ha muerto.Hermione se encuentra con la muerte. Literalmente. Y desvela varios secretos ocultos, como quien es ella en realidad.Le ofrece la posibilidad de volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo.Enfrentar a un señor oscuro que todos creen muerto, liberar a un preso, heredar un nuevo patrimonio...si al menos no pareciera una niña de 9 años!
1. Prologo

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de HP los derechos le pertenecen a JKR y cualquier violación de esos derechos será castigada con una gran patada en el culo por mi parte.

Título: Una segunda oportunidad

Parejas: Harry/Hermione (Posteriormente)

Rating: T

Advertencias: Nada para los primeros capítulos.

Tipo de letra: _Pensamientos. _"Conversaciones" _"Parsel"_

Prólogo.

La guerra había terminado.

Voldemort estaba muerto.

Pero... ¿A que precio?

La mayoría de sus amigos estaban muertos; Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Luna, Neville... Varios de los Weasley ya no estaban, tras la muerte de Fred, George no lo pudo soportar, cada dia que pasaba se veía peor, ya no bromeaba, se distanció del resto de su família, había perdido esa sonrisa suya que caracterizaba a los gemelos y poco a poco el tambien murió. Bill y Freur fueron asesinados durante una emboscada a la orden, Percy se unió al señor Oscuro corrompido por el poder y Charley... hace 6 meses que dieron su busca por perdida.

Luna fue aplastada por un gigante y Neville aquí, en la última batalla por una oscura maldición enviada por Dolov. Por lo menos, fue rápido para ellos, en cambio, otros no tuvieron la misma suerte. A Remus le cortaron la cabeza en el centro de una plaza, por el simple hecho de ser un hombre lobo, luego enviaron el cuerpo a su mujer y a su hijo. En ese momento, Tonks no pensaba con claridad, y fue a por venganza. Lamentablemente, los mortífagos no tuvieron piedad de ella y fue capturada dejando a Teddy huérfano.

El ministerio no podía ayudarnos, es mas, estaba tan corrupto que la mayoría de sus integrantes eran los mortífagos contra los que luchábamos. El dinero también era un problema ya que los ciudadanos más ricos e influyentes estaban de su lado. Pronto, los que estaban del lado de la luz se quedaron sin esperanzas y muchas criaturas, al darse cuenta cambiaron de bando.

Luego murió Dumbledore... ese viejo nos dejó la misión de los Horrocruxes ya que si no los destruíamos, no podríamos destruír a Riddle. La verdad es que en esos momentos, las probabilidades de ganar eran muy pocas, pero por lo menos nos teníamos los unos a los otros... al menos hasta que Ron se fue. Nos dejó... y ya no lo he vuelto a ver, lo mismo que con Ginny.

Aunque tras toda esta guerra, al final de la lucha, lo peor, lo más doloroso que he tenido que soportar es la muerte de Harry. Él siempre fue mi mejor amigo, siempre estuve con el y el siempre estuvo conmigo. Incluso esta noche, cuando luchábamos codo con codo contra esos asquerosos mortífagos. Muchos habían caído, otros estaban a punto de hacerlo. Harry estaba cara a cara con Voldemort mientras yo le cubría las espaldas luchando contra Bellatrix. Cada vez que la tenía cerca, la cicatriz que tengo en el brazo empezaba a arder. La lucha se prolongó varios minutos, pero a mi me parecieron horas. De repente una luz cegadora me hizo tensar los ojos hasta casi cerrarlos, pero pude ver como se producía una gran explosión que acabó con todo lo que había en un radio de unos metros.

Necesité unos segundos para recuperarme, pero cuando lo hice, me atreví a acercarme y entonces me di cuenta.

Voldemort estaba muerto...

Y Harry también...

Los padres de Harry, Cedric en el laberinto, Sirius en el velo, Tonks, Remus, Minerva, Filius, Dumbledore, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Hagrid, Snape, Seamus, Collin...

Demasiadas muertes.

No podré sobrevivir en un mundo sin todos ellos. Lo mejor será terminar con esto ahora.

Recogí mi varita del suelo, fuí subiéndola poco a poco hasta que se situó justo en el lado derecho de mi cabeza, un poco más arriba de mi oreja.- Lo siento Harry...- Suspiré y eché un último vistazo a Howarts, o por lo menos lo que queda de el.- Avada Kedavra


	2. Capitulo1 Bridge

Hola gente! No me he presentado en el prologo porque me parece que quedaba... ¿Sucio? Bueno, lo hago ahora, me llamo Alessandra, pero me podeis llamar Ale o Alex. Soy de España y estoy estudiando en el instituto. Siempre me han gustado los Black por ese aire misterioso que tienen es como un secreto oculto... amo los misterios! Así que me decidí a hacer esta historia pero no se si está bien así que decidí publicarla para tener vuestras opiniones. Este es mi primera historia HP así que os pido...es más, os ruego, que seais buenos conmigo por favor!

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, si lo fuera estaría forrada y viviendo en una gran mansion en alguna isla tropical.

Título: Una segunda oportunidad

Parejas: Harry/Hermione (Posteriormente)

Rating: T

Advertencias: Nada para los primeros capítulos.

Tipo de letra: Normal. _Pensamientos. _"Conversaciones" _**"Parsel"**_

Bien, la aventura comenza aquí... ¿Varitas preparadas?:

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas..."

(Narra Hermione)

-"¡Ay!"- Caí en una extraña superficie dura, abrí lentamente los ojos y lo que vi me extrañó bastante. Estaba en una habitación parecida a la sala de espera que tenían mis padres en la consulta odontológica cuando era niña. Habían un par de sillones forrados en cuero negro colocados perpendicularmente y en el centro, había una pequeña mesita de café transparente. Estaba tan conmocionada que no me di cuenta de que seguía en el suelo.

De repente, una puerta se abrió y asomó la cabeza una mujer rubia, vestida con una falda de tubo azul marino ajustada, una apretada camiseta con bastante escote a juego y unos tacones altos. Distraidamente ella abrió la carpeta que sujetaba con las manos, le dio un par de leidas rápidas y la cerró de golpe haciendo que una pequeña ráfaga de aire le diera en la cara. Despistada por ello, la carpeta cayó al suelo y los papeles que tenía dentro se desparramaron. Ahí fue cuando yo reaccioné. Me arrodillé y comencé a recogerlos.

-"¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo siento tanto! Es mi primer dia y la segunda vez que me pasa esto. ¡Soy un desastre!"- Dijo con el ceño fluncido.

-"Tranquila. Aquí tiene."- Dije yo dándole todos los papeles.

-"Te lo agradezco de verdad. Los habría recogido yo misma, pero con esta vestimenta me resulta imposible. ¿Puedes creer que es obligatorio llevar un uniforme que a penas me deja moverme?"- Yo sonreí ante eso.

-"Si, créame, la entiendo perfectamente. También odio vestirme así."- La verdad es que nunca he entendido por que para estar guapa hay que machacarse los pies con esas pequeñas máquinas de hacer ampollas.

Me examinó unos segundos de arriba a abajo yo estaba confundida, ella pareció darse cuenta y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque siguió sin decir nada.- Podrías ahm no se decirme donde estoy o...

Ella se sobresaltó.-" ¡Oh! si lo siento. Que tonta de mi... Bienvenida a "Bridge"

-"Bridge?"- Pregunté confusa.- "Pero yo estaba en... y luego yo..." - Busqué en mi memória y las imágenes de mis amigos muertos me asaltaron. _¿Había pasado eso en realidad?_

-"¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?"

-"Bueno yo..."- Traté de recordar.- "Yo morí. Estoy muerta... ¿Esto es el cielo? O... ¿El infierno?"- Ella se veía horrorizada ante mi deducción.

-"No cariño! Pues claro que no. Esto es nada mas y nada menos que "Bridge" Digamos que es el puente entre medias."- Puso cara pensativa.- "Si lo que buscas es la sala de juicios está en el piso 569"

-"Entonces... ¿aquí es donde tienen que decidir adonde voy?"

-"¿Que? ¡No! Verás..."- Ella estaba a punto de hablar, pero un grito la interrumpió.

-"¡Thintia! "-Gritó la voz. A juzgar por su reacción, se refería a esta chica.- "¿Tienes ya ese café?"

-"S..s..s..si señor, en seguida se lo traigo señor."- Gritó ella. Me miró y susurró:- "Lo siento, tengo que irme ya sabes...trabajo."- Y dicho esto salió corriendo.

La figura se asomó por la misma puerta por la que había salido antes la chica. -"Y si puede ser, esta vez no pongas sal en lugar de azúcar por favor, mis pupilas gustativas no se merecen..".- Parece que iba a seguir hablando, pero se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró.- "Así que tenemos un invitado... pase a mi oficina, por favor."- Yo hice lo que el me dijo, la verdad es que imponía autoridad con solo verlo.

Él se sentó en una gran silla detrás de su mesa y yo me senté en la de en frente. Cogió un papel de su mesa y le dio una ojeada.- "Usted debe ser la señorita Hermione ¿Cierto?"- Yo solo asentí.- "Me presento, soy la muerte aunque todos me llaman Sam." -Me quedé callada. _¿Estaba gastándome una broma?-"_No señorita esto no es ninguna broma."- Dijo el. _¿Como ha...?.- "_Realmente, a pesar de sus ansias de aprendizaje, no tenemos tiempo para esas discusiones."- Yo asentí.-" Bueno, al parecer estos informes dicen que usted murió antes de tiempo. Y la causa de la muerte fue autoinflinjida. Podría decirme el por que..."

-"Bueno...verá yo... yo no podía hacer frente a un mundo sin mis amigos y sin Harry y sin Ron y...y..."

-"¿Se refiere al señor Harry Potter? ¿Harry James Potter? Eso debe ser un error, se supone que el derrota al señor Oscuro y vive feliz durante muchas décadas."- Yo abrí un poco la boca desconcertada.

-"No señor, con todo respeto, el murió. Yo lo vi morir."- Se levantó y se puso a rebuscar en unos cajones hasta sacar una carpeta. La abrió y comenzó a leer. No estoy segura de que es lo que ponía, pero cada segundo que pasaba su expresión se volvía mas enfadada.

-"¡JARRED!"- Gritó la muerte y de pronto un hombre bajito apareció frente a nosotros.- "¡¿Que significa esto?! Todos estos informes estan mal. Estas personas no deberían haber muerto. Así que dime... ¿POR QUE DICE AQUÍ QUE LO ESTÁN?"

-"Es...es posible que tenga que ver con la mezcla de papeleo que hubo hace dos años cuando aquel demonio se coló en su...su despacho, señor."- La muerte dio un rugido frustrado.

-"¡No puedo creer que nadie se diera cuenta de algo así! ¡Deberían haber revisado los informes! ¿¡Que clase de seguridad tenemos aquí!? ¿¡Y DONDE ESTÁ THINTIA CON MI DICHOSO CAFÉ!?"- Gritó desesperado. El chico parecía realmente aterrorizado. Sam tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y cuando pareció relajarse un poco volvió a hablar, esta vez más calmado.- "Anda, Jarred, ve a ver si Thintia necesita ayuda o se ha perdido... otra vez."- El hombre asintió con nerviosismo y desapareció haciendo un simple sonido "Plop"

Estuvo en silencio unos segundos, tras lo cual, volvió a sentarse y se giró hacia mi.- "Siento los gritos, normalmente no soy así pero últimamente con este tal Tom Riddle las muertes se han incrementado un mil noventa y dos por ciento en seres de todas las especies; Mugles, magos, hombres lobo, vampiros, gigantes... todos por igual y como comprenderás es muy complicado dirigirlo todo."

-Esta bien...- Dije con cautela.

-"Ahora me voy a meter en un buen lío..."- Refunfuñó.- "¡Margaret!"- En cuanto dijo su nombre, una mujer apareció tambien- "Puedes ir y avisar a Tino, lo necesito aquí con urgencia."

-"Si Sam."- Dijo ella desapareciendo. Segundos despues, otro hombre apareció.

-"Sam, Maggi me dijo que me necesitabas, sabes que estoy muy ocupado así que por favor, que sea rápido porqu..."-Dirigió la mirada hacia la silla en la que yo estaba sentada.-"Oh Hola."- Dijo en tono amable. - "Soy Destino, pero todos me llaman Tino."- Yo iba a presentarme, después de todo él había sido amable conmigo, además, inspiraba confianza.

-"Basta de cháchara. Tenemos un gran problema."

-"Lo se."- Dijo Tino intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

-"¿Y entonces por que te ríes? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la que nos va a caer encima? ¡Por todos los ángeles! Si él se entera..."

-"¡Oh vamos! EL ya lo sabe. ÉL lo sabe absolutamente todo."- Dijo Tino con obviedad.

-"Y si ÉL lo sabe... ¿Por que no me ha despedido aun?"- La verdad es que yo no comprendía muy bien esta conversación, pero intentaba guardar toda la información que pudiera por si acaso.

-"Vamos, vamos... sabes que papa no haría eso. Además, para que lo sepas, hermanito, también es su culpa así que no puede enfadarse."

-"Sabes perfectamente como yo que él no asume culpas, el no atiende a razones, es imposible tratar con el."

-"Claro, por eso me ha permitido ser un poco más flexible de lo habitual con las normas hasta que podamos resolver este... "pequeño problema"- Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

-"¿Y como vamos a resolverlo?"

-"Bueno, esta jovencita de aquí tiene la solución."- Dijo el Destino señalándome.

-"¿Yo?"- Pregunté desconcertada.

-"Si, ella es perfecta. Envía a Jeferson a por un formulario APTX48-A"- Poco después, otro extraño personaje apareció y Sam le pidió el formulario. De momento, yo no decía nada, la verdad es que tampoco sabía que decir, todavía seguia confusa y en shock por todo este asunto hasta que logré reaccionar.

-"Perdon pero...no entiendo que está pasando. ¿Estoy muerta o no? ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Y para que es ese formulario...?"

-"Guarde las preguntas para mas tarde, señorita Black cuando termine de explicarle..."

-"¿Me acaba de llamar señorita Black? Como en "La noble y antigua casa de los Black"- Recité con un notable tono de burla. Los únicos que me gustaban de esa família eran Sirius y Andrómeda. Ella era la hermana de Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange.- Al pensar en esa mujer, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

-"Si, ese es su nombre ¿No?"- Me preguntó confuso.

-"Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, soy hija de Muggles, mis padres eran dentistas y..."- Traté de decir.

-"No se de donde ha sacado usted esa información, pero es incorrecta. Aquí en su ficha lo pone bien claro."- Abrió la ficha y comenzó a recitarla en voz alta.- "Nombre: Hermione Alexandra Black. Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de Septiembre de 1979. Padre: Regulus Arcturus Black. Madre: Aria Virginia Black antes conocida como Aria Virginia Lestrange. Su padrino Sirius Orion Black nunca tuvo conocimiento de que Regulus se casó ni tuvo una hija porque por ese entonces ya se encontraba en Azcaban. Posteriormente, sus padres fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort bla, bla, bla... ¡aquí está! Como todos sus parientes se encontraban muertos o encarcelados, usted fue colocada en una familia muggle al azar. En su caso, los Granger. "

Yo no sabía que decir... no podía ser cierto. ¿Verdad? _Mi padre...¿Regulus? ¿El mismo Regulus mortífago_?- Una asquerosa sensación de acidez se me formó en la boca del estómago ante este pensamiento, pero luego recapacité.- _¿Ese mortífago que había dado su vida para destruir a Voldemort?- _Eso sonaba... mejor. No pude evitar sentirme un poco orgullosa de él.

-"Señorita Black... se que debe estar conmocionada por todas estas noticias pero... debemos darnos prisa, su tiempo aquí se agota.-"Dijo el Destino.

-"Vamos a explicarte las cosas básicas para que puedas mejorar el futuro."- Dijo Sam.-" Primero que nada no debes decirle esto a nadie. Cuando salgas de aquí contarás con escudos de Oculmancia completa para facilitar esa tarea, no obstante, te aconsejaría que aprendieras Legeremancia ya que puede resultarte muy útil."- Yo asentí.- "Esta vez no debes confiar en las mismas personas que antes. Eres una chica inteligente y supongo que si lo piensas un poco te darás cuenta de porqué Dumbledore es un estúpido negligente que solo sirve al bien común. No es malo del todo, pero sus acciones..."

-"¿Que no es malo del todo?"- Protestó Tino.- "¿Y que pasa cuando dejó a Harry con sus tios? Y ¿Porque no os prestó el pensadero para demostrar el regreso de Voldemort? ¿Por que sabiendo que Petigrew era el responsable de las muertes de Lilly y James dejó que Sirius, tu padrino, el padrino de Harry, se pudriera durante trece años en prisión?"- Dijo gritando.

Sam suspiró.-"Puede que tengas razón, pero ahora no hay tiempo para discutir. Los Weasley en general están bien, Bill tiene un gran corazón, Charley está muy centrado en sus dragones, Percy tiene muchas ansias de poder, pero en el fondo no causará problemas, los gemelos son brillantes y servirán de gran ayuda y Arthur está bien mientras no esté controlado por la manipuladora de su esposa".

-"De quien debes tener cuidado es de Ronald, Ginevra y Molly."

-"¡¿Que!? ¿No hablarás en serio, verdad? Ron no mataría a una mosca, Ginny es solo una niña y Molly ha sido como una segunda madre para mi durante todos estos años."- Protesté claramente molesta.

-"Bueno, yo creo que tus amigos no te dan pociones de amor en tales dosis que podrían perjudicar tu salud. Eso es exactamente lo que hicieron esos dos, y con la ayuda de su madre."

-"Pero...¿Por que?"- Pregunté casi sin aliento.

-"Querían poder, fama y Ginevra Weasley se enamoró de los cuentos del Niño-que-vivió tenían que quitarte de en medio así que hicieron que te enamoraras de Ronald y su madre pensó que a la família no le iría mal la fortuna Potter."- Se quedó callado unos segundos y luego continuó.- "De verdad, casi no queda tiempo... tienes que destruir los Horrocruxes, pero para eso nacesitarás ayuda. Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte, valiente, has pasado por muchas cosas, conoces las reglas del viaje en el tiempo...eres la bruja más inteligente de tu edad, de tu tiempo y de todos los tiempos, probablemente incluso aun más brillante de lo que Rowena Ravenclaw fue nunca"- Me sonrojé ante eso. Normalmente, la gente habla de mi como la insufrible sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, perfecta prefecta...

-"Jamás dudes de ti misma Hermione. Vas a tener que cambiar la historia radicalmente"

-"Si, sabemos que puedes hacerlo, además, tienes al destino de tu parte"- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.- "Y creo que si le gano un par de partidas de poker a nuestra querida hermana Suerte tal vez nos ayude en tu misión..."

-"¡Si! Y luego acaba con Tom Riddle. Quiero ver la cara del viejo director de Howarts cuando se de cuenta de que la profecía era falsa y que hizo todas esas cosas durante años para nada y que su llamado -bien común- no es más que una de sus tonterías seniles."

-"Si derroto a Voldemort yo... po...¡podre salvarlos a todos!"- Dije entusiasmada.

-"Si. Pero tienes que saber una cosa, Hermione... algo que aprecias mucho será sacrificado a cambio. No se puede hacer algo tan fuerte como esto sin dar nada a cambio..."

-"Pe...pero ¿Que es eso que...?"- No pude terminar la frase como una alarma sonó. Un enorme agujero negro apareció al otro lado de la sala levantando un fuerte viento que hizo volar los papeles del escritorio

-"¡No hay tiempo! Es hora, tienes que irte ya. "

-"¿Que...? No estoy preparada... y si y si..."

-"Vamos! Has luchado contra un montón de cosas, un portal no te matará. Cuando lo cruces volverás a tener 9 años. Hemos hecho unos arreglos en el ministerio, tu magia no será detectada..."- Me dijo con un guiño de su ojo derecho acompañado de una sonrisa degna de un Merodeador.

-"¡Suerte! ¡Dale una buena patada en el culo a ese señor oscuro que no deja de interferir con mis planes cuando lo tengas delante y estes a punto de matarlo!."

-"¡Gracias! Adios, Sam. Adios, Tino..."- Di un paso entrando en el portal y todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro.

Lo siento, pero esto ha sido todo por hoy! Así que lo último que tengo que decir es:

" Travesura realizada "


	3. Capítulo 2: Volver a los orígenes

¡Hola! Quiero dar las gracias por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado,** (horus100, lily Masen, Yuliheth Luan, nikyta, eydalick, pax399, KORE25, Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen, Luna White27, amy y el resto de lectores.) ** es algo muy importante para mi y quería que lo supieseis. Como regalo el capítulos de hoy es bastante largo, por cierto, yo suelo subir capítulo al principio una o dos veces a la semana, luego... tardo un poco más jeje

Ha habido algunas dudas con lo de "Sam" y "Tino" el nombre de la muerte es "Samuel" no tiene nada que ver con "Muerte" lo se, pero me pareció correcto.

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ya sabes, si lo fuera en la historia Ron moriría al final, Ginny se haría mala, Fred estaría vivo (Y casado conmigo) y Harry y Hermione serían felices juntos con unos hijos a los que nunca jamas pondría de nombre "Albus" o "Severus"

* * *

Título: Una segunda oportunidad

Parejas: Harry/ Hermione (Posteriormente)

Rating: T

Advertencias: Nada para los primeros capítulos.

Tipo de letra: Normal. _Pensamientos._-"Conversaciones"- _**"Parsel"**_

Capítulo 2: Volviendo a los orígenes.

* * *

CAPITULO.2

_(Narra Hermione)_

23 de Febrero de 1988

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para acostumbrarme a visibilidad. No estaba segura de donde estaba, pero el lugar me resultaba muy familiar. La poca luz que había en la habitación provenía de los pequeños rayos de sol que entraban por los escasos agujeros de la persiana. Estiré los brazos para acomodarme mientras bostezaba. Me levanté poco a poco gimiendo de dolor._ Tal vez es lo normal después de volver del más allá. _Lo cierto es que se sentían como agujetas. _Espera. ¿Había sido real todo aquello? _Tal vez solo lo había soñado. Miré a mi alrededor y observé que la habitación en la que me encontraba era bastante amplia, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa pastel, la cama contaba con un dosel enorme y habían unas cuantas muñecas decorándolo todo. Entonces me di cuenta, esa era mi habitación. Mi antigua habitación.

En lo único que podía pensar era en mi varita. _¿Donde diablos está? _La busqué a mi alrededor y comprobé mi bolso de cuentas, pero mi bolso tampoco estaba. ¿_Pero como...? _Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡BUM!- Un estruendo sonó, provenía del piso de abajo. Sin pensármelo dos veces di un salto y bajé de la cama. Corrí hacia la puerta, pero notaba que mis pasos eran más cortos, igual que yo. Tras descender el ultimo escalón miré precavida a un lado y a otro. _Nunca se sabe. _Esta era mi casa, de eso estaba segura, había vivido aquí durante once años con mis padres hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Di dos pasos cautelosos, teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Caminé a lo largo del pasillo y entonces me vi. Era solo un borrón en el casi opaco cristal de la ventana, pero pude distinguir mi figura reflejada en él.

Me veía como cuando tenía nueve años...

Me quedé unos instantes paralizada, sin poder hacer nada, sin mover ni un músculo y casi sin pestañear.- "¿Hermione...?"- Preguntó una voz detrás de mi. Yo me di la vuelta y observé una figura alta, vestida con una larga túnica negra que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Su cara no era visible, porque llevaba también una capucha negra que me lo impedía. -"Hermione." - Dijo el sujeto. Yo reconocí su voz. _Así que no había sido todo un dueño..._

-"¿Sam?"- Él asintió.-"¿Qu...que haces tu aquí?"- Dije entre asustada y extrañada.- "¿Y por que estás vestido con esa ropa?"- Esto lo pregunté con tono cómico, mirándole de arriba a abajo intentando no reírme, pero al parecer, el se dio cuenta.

-"¿Te resulta gracioso?"- Gimió refunfuñando.- "Pues que sepas que lo hago porque no tengo otra opción. En tu mundo me veo como un esqueleto flacucho lleno de cartílago y entrañas, y como comprenderás señorita yo-si-parezco-humana si me presento con esas pintas delante de la gente huye y no deja que hable con ellos"- Yo solté una risita.- "Si, tu ríete, un día se me olvidó ponerme esto y fuí a tomar té con con Madame de Pompadour... pero eso es otra historia"

-"Y bien, ¿Que te trae por el mundo de los vivos?"- El estaba sonriendo, pero al oír esto, frunció el ceño.

-"Verás...¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que debías hacer un sacrificio?"- Yo asentí.- "Te lo explicaré; Todo tiene un precio. Si quieres una nueva vida, tienes que destruir la anterior, nosotros hicimos eso al cortar la línea original, pero hay cosas que deben cambiarse también"

-"¿Que quieres decir?"- Pregunté extrañada. El no me respondió inmediatamente.- "¿Por que has venido, Sam?"- Exigí.

-"Para que tuvieras un nuevo comienzo con una nueva familia... tuve que destruir la anterior"- Me quedé sin habla. _¿Que se supone que significa esto? _-"¿Qu...que quieres decir?"- Pregunté temblorosa.

-"Lo siento Hermione"- No podía distinguir su estado de ánimo porque la capucha no me dejaba ver a penas nada. -"Tuve que hacerlo... hay cosas que no se pueden evitar"- Dió unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mi.- " Seguiremos en contacto, intentaré venir de vez en cuando para ayudarte, pero es complicado, el tiempo pasa de manera distinta al otro lado"- Extendió el brazo derecho, dejando ver su mano fuera de la ancha manga negra de su túnica, parecía que iba a aparecerse.- "Una vez más...lo siento"- Y entonces se fue. Simplemente desapareció.

Me quedé paralizada, de pie en el medio de la habitación.

Mis padres ya no estaban.

Caí de rodillas al suelo. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Luego otra y otra más. Sollocé silenciosamente. Tras unos segundos me paré en seco. Me levanté y me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. No estaba dispuesta a llorar más.

* * *

_2 de Marzo de 1988 _

_Callejón Diagon. (Ollivander's)_

La puerta de entrada se abrió con un fuerte chirrido y yo entré en el desde que tenía once años sin venir aquí. _-De todas formas ¿Para que iba a hacerlo? si yo cuido mi varita a la perfección.- _No había nadie en la tienda, seguro que durante estos meses no habrían muchas ventas...

-"Buenas tardes señorita. ¿Que desea?"- Preguntó el señor Ollivander saliendo de su trastienda.

-"Me gustaría una varita"

-"Ah... ¿Y se puede saber que edad tiene?"

-"Die...digo nueve, señor"

-"Que curioso, normalmente hasta que tienen edad para ir a Hogwarts no suelen venir por mi tienda"- Se quedó mirándome de arriba a abajo, observando con detalle cada una de mis características.- "¿Mano derecha, cierto?"- Yo asentí con la cabeza.- "Pruebe con esta: madera de cedro con núcleo de uñas de trol, 21 centímetros, flexible"- Yo sabía que esa no era la mía pero fingí y probé todas las que me pidió, tras media hora de intentos fallidos, el señor Ollivander seguía sin darse por vencido.- "Madera de roble, núcleo de cabello de unicornio, 19 centímetros, rígida."- Esta si era la mía. Pero al tocarla no pasó lo que yo esperaba, los libros que habían en la estantería de la derecha cayeron por el suelo creando un gran estropicio.- "Bueno, señorita, creo que tal vez debamos probar con algo diferente, algo más especial"- Se metió en la parte de dentro de la tienda. Yo estaba muy confundida.-¿_Por que no funcionaba mi varita?- _Ollivander volvió unos minutos después con una cagita de color azul oscuro.-"Aquí está, madera de acebo, 28 centímetros, con núcleo de pluma de fénix."- ¿QUE? Esto no podía ser, esa era la varita de Harry, no la mía.-"Señorita pruébela"

Lentamente cogí la varita, de la punta salió un rayo de luz plateada y se quedó parpadeando intermitentemente durante unos segundos. Yo estaba boquiabierta, esto no tenía que pasar.- ¿Que haría Harry ahora?- "No quiero esta varita"

-"¿Que no la quiere?"- Preguntó incrédulo.- "Lo siento señorita pero la varita elige al mago, y no al revés."- Dijo sonriendo.- "¿Quiere que se la envuelva o se la llevará en la mano?"

Hoy iba a ser un día loco...¡Y aun me quedaba pasar por Gringotts!

* * *

_2 de Marzo de 1988_

_Banco de Gringotts_

Me dirigí con paso firme a través de las estancias hasta llegar al mostrador. El duende delante de mi ni se molestó en mirarme. Tenía sus ojos puestos en un documento y escribía a gran velocidad con una pluma común. Hice un ruido con la garganta, carraspeando para hacerme notar. El duende levantó la cabeza, me observó unos segundos y volvió a posar su vista en el documento que tenía sobre el mostrador y siguió escribiendo como si nada. Entonces me decidí a hablar.- "Hola. Desearía realizar una prueba de herencia"- El duende tenía cara molesta, seguramente por la interrupción. Bajó de la silla que lo elevaba haciendo parecer que era más alto de lo que en realidad era, hizo un gesto con la mano y me indicó que lo siguiera. Recorrimos varios pasillos, y durante el trayecto, el duende no dijo una sola palabra. Nos detuvimos en una puerta de gran tamaño rodeada de runas antiguas de las cuales pude reconocer algunas. El duende tocó la primera runa y después la runa superior y entonces, la puerta se abrió. Me indicó que pasara y se fue refunfuñando en voz baja sobre lo molestos que eran los magos y por que debían ser eliminados de la faz de la tierra.

Ignorándolo, entré y miré a mi alrededor. La sala parecía una oficina, pero los colores eran cálidos y estaba llena de cachivaches extraños, algunos los conocía, había leído libros sobre ellos pero otros me fueron irreconocibles. Dos grandes estanterías empotradas en la pared me llamaron la atención, estaban llenas de libros antiguos, seguramente de gran valor.

-"¿Señorita?"- Una voz a mis espaldas hizo que me sobresaltara. Me giré para encontrarme con otro duende. Era muy extraño después de tantos años acostumbrada a verlos como seres bajitos, ser ahora de su misma estatura. Tener 9 años es un verdadero asco.

-"Que vuestro reino se llene de riquezas y vuestros enemigos sean aplastados"- Dije en el idioma de los duendes. En ese momento, agradecía las clases extra de historia de la magia que tomé con el profesor Bins y todas las horas estudiando hasta tarde. El duende abrió los ojos con sorpresa, probablemente asombrado al no estar acostumbrado a que la gente sea tan atenta con los de su especie.

-"Buenas, mi nombre es Griphook."- Se presentó. -"Y bien, señorita ¿Que puedo hacer por usted...?"

-"Bueno, estoy aquí por mi herencia"

-"Bien...¿Y que herencia es esa?"- Preguntó curioso.

-"La herencia Black"- Él volvió a sorprenderse, pero parecía que no me creía.

-"¿La herencia Black dice?"- Dijo levantando una ceja.- "No sabía que habían herederos vivos...o que no estuvieran encerrados en prisión de por vida"- Sonrió suspicaz.

-"Pues como puede ver, queda una."- Al ver que seguía escéptico, continué.-" Si quiere, obviamente estaré dispuesta a hacerme el control de sangre y cualquier otra prueba que se requiera"-

Al ver que hablaba en serio, se encogió de hombros no muy convencido; sacó un pequeño puñal de una cajita, me cogió la mano y realizó un largo corte desde la esquina superior de la palma hasta la esquina inferior trazando una línea diagonal. Hice una mueca pero no me quejé ni dije nada. Al instante la sangre comenzó a caer, primero en gran cantidad, y luego un poco más despacio hasta que solo caían gotas. Griphook susurró unas palabras en voz tan baja que casi no pude oírlas. Cuando terminó, la herida empezó a arder. _-Y infierno que si dolía_.- Una luz dorada comenzó a emanar y los ojos del duende se abrieron y casi se desorbitaron de la sorpresa.

-"Parece que si hablaba en serio"- Dijo por fin.- "Lo mejor será que lo preparemos todo, los trámites de herencia no suelen ser muy complicados, pero en una familia tan antigua y nombre como la de los Black habrá mucho que hacer."- Se puso de pie y rebuscó en uno de sus cajones.- "Por cierto, nunca llegó a decirme su nombre..."

-"Hermione Black"- Dije con una sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto, señorita Black."

-"Por favor, llámeme Hermione"- El se extrañó y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero yo me adelanté.- "Además, eso no es todo lo que tengo que hacer."- Él volvió a sentarse y asintió con la cabeza indicándome que siguiera hablando.-" Me he enterado de que ustedes en este banco tienen un sistema para las familias más respetadas en las que protegen las llaves de sus bóvedas en cubos de resistencia que solo pueden ser abiertos con una contraseña especial."

Griphook asintió.- "Yo nunca las recomiendo, porque pueden ser abiertas por una simple palabra, pero esos sangre-pura me dijeron que serían imposibles de abrir. ¿Por que? ¿Está usted interesada en adquirir una?"

-"No, pero estoy segura de que podría abrir esos cubos de protección."- Dije con una sonrisa que recordaría a la de los gemelos cuando estaban en problemas. Metí la mano en mi bolso de cuentas y fui sacando uno por uno doce cubos decorados con imágenes de serpientes.

Yo me había informado sobre esos cubos. Éstos se abren con unas sencillas palabras dichas en parsel, seguramente pensaron que al ser Voldemort el único parlante de esa lengua, sería imposible de abrir. Su error fue que no contaron con Hermione. Ella era la bruja más inteligente de su edad y nunca paraba hasta saber todo lo que podía. Durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, cuando Ron nos abandonó, Harry y yo comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y yo al no tener libros con los que aprender, le pedí que me enseñara a hablar parsel. Al principio era solo por curiosidad, solo para comprobar si se podía hacer, pero yo soy tan tozuda que no descansé hasta que lo conseguí.

Griphook levantó una ceja incrédulo, parecía realmente sorprendido. Él me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió, por lo menos parecía que yo le caía bien, porque nunca había visto sonreír a un duende.- "El banco no se hace responsable de lo que les pase a las llaves, nosotros solo tenemos que cuidar de las bóvedas."

Me puse frente a la primera cajita y susurré -"_**Háblame Slytherin, tu el más grande de los fundadores.."- **_El cubo se abrió y una pequeña llave salió y se dejó caer delante de mi. Repetí el proceso una y otra vez hasta que todas estuvieron abiertas. De vez en cuando, observaba distraidamente la reacción de el duende, que miraba expectante y muy impresionado, cuando terminé volví a hablar.- "Bien, quiero que les quiten todos los fondos a estas bóvedas y lo pasen a las mías."- Esta vez, iríamos un paso por delante en la guerra, después de todo ¿_Que son los sangres-pura sin sus riquezas? _me reí mentalmente. Ojalá pudiera ver sus caras cuando se enteraran.- "Son las bóbedas de Lestrange, Malfoy, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Mulciber, Nott, Zabini, Carrow, Macnair y Rosier"- Finalicé diciendo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-"Cla-cla-claro señorita"- Dijo tartamudeando.-"Yo personalmente me encargaré de ello"- volvió a decir un poco más calmado. Se subió en un banco y cogió un cofre de una de las estanterías.- "Este es el anillo de la casa Black"- Dijo mostrándomelo.- "Y estos son los de las otras casas de las que ahora es usted poseedora."- Fue sacándolos uno a uno quitando los encantos de protección.- "Póngalos uno sobre el otro y se unirán"- Hice lo que me dijo y los anillos fueron fusionándose. La marca de la casa Black predominaba y a su alrededor había un pequeño símbolo casi imperceptible de cada una de las otras casas. Lo cogí con los dedos de la mano derecha y me lo coloqué en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda. En cuanto lo hice una masa de luz brilló alrededor y se fue apagando hasta volver a su estado normal.- "¿Algo más?"

-"Si, ahora que lo dice me gustaría cambiar el lema de mi familia"

-"¿Quiere cambiar un lema que ha escudo en su familia durante siglos?"- Preguntó extrañado.- "Para eso debe ir al ministerio"

-"¡Bah! El ministerio...no me fió de ellos, además, solo quiero añadir un par de palabras, nada muy drástico"-Él todavía me miraba poco convencido.- "Y se que los duendes tienen una magia especial con la que no necesitaré pasar por todo el papeleo que exige el ministerio"

_(Narra Griphook)_

Yo no era tonto. Esta chica, a la que al principio no tomé muy en serio por el hecho de ser una niña, era algo diferente. Ella tenía poder, un poder que pocos llegaban a conseguir, parecía que contaba con inteligencia y estaba bien dotada de la astucia que se necesita. Pero ella no solo contaba con ese tipo de poder... además, en este momento, esta pequeña niña poseía más de dos tercios de todo Gringotts. Debía ayudar a esta chica con todo lo que necesitara...

-"Está bien... yo me encargaré. Usted solo dígame que es lo que quiere cambiar, si no me equivoco, el lema es "Toutjours pour" ¿Cierto?"

-"Si, eso es correcto, quiero que sea "Toujours pour de coeur"- Si, esta chica era extraña, pero cualquiera le negaría algo a la actual bruja más rica del mundo mágico...

* * *

_(Narrador omnisciente)_

-"Bien, Griphook, espero que todo esto quede en confidencialidad absoluta."-

-"Claro, señorita Black..."

_3 de Marzo de 1988_

_Casa Weasley_.

Estaba preparada. Había sufrido demasiadas cosas como para darse por vencida. Se había pasado los últimos día preparándose, planificando, tomando notas, informándose sobre cosas como el número de Horrocruxes que habría creado Voldemort y su posible localización en este período de tiempo... Ella era una chica que no dejaría ni un solo cabo suelto, aunque en el estado en el que se encontraba, podía ser un poco impulsiva.

Estaba delante de la casa de los Weasley. Conocía la casa muy bien, había pasado muchos veranos disfrutando con Harry y con los que creía "Sus amigos" Solo pensar en la traición de Ron y Ginny se ponía enferma. Durante varios años ella habría jurado amar a Ronald, esperaba casarse, tener hijos y compartir el resto de su vida con él. Ahora Hermione estaba en la puerta, justo en frente de la destartalada casucha. Tomó una respiración y dio unos golpes.- "Tock-tock"- La puerta se abrió con un ruido chirriante y Molly Weasley apareció. Hermione perdió un poco los estribos al verla.- "¿Puedo pasar?"

-"Veras..."- Pero ella no esperó una respuesta y entró igualmente, no tenía tiempo que perder, y Hermione estaba segura de que si se quedaba más tiempo cerca de esa mujer, probablemente le haría algo de lo que luego se arrepintiese.

Cogió aire y gritó:-"¿¡DONDE ESTÁ ESA ASQUEROSA RATA!?"

* * *

Y bueno... eso es todo por hoy!


	4. Capitulo 3 De ratas y funcionários

Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar, estoy teniendo problemas con internet y subo este capitulo porque es posible que en toda la semana que viene no pueda, este capítulo está hecho un poco rápido para que pudierais tenerlo ya, asi que lo siento si no está muy bien...

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Harry Potter, solo de esta historia... si yo fuera la dueña Ginny y Ron habrían muerto en lugar de Fred y Sirius pero es una lástima!

* * *

Título: Una segunda oportunidad

Parejas: Harry/ Hermione (Posteriormente)

Rating: T

Advertencias: Nada para los primeros capítulos.

Tipo de letra: Normal. _Pensamientos.-"_Conversaciones"- "**Parsel"**

Capítulo 3: Ratas y funcionarios.

Chicos...¿Donde nos quedamos en el anterior capitulo? ¡Ah si! Ya me acuerdo...

* * *

-¿DONDE ESTÁ ESA ASQUEROSA RATA?- Grité enfadada. Al parecer, hice tal estruendo que toda la madriguera me escuchó y enseguida, un grupo de pelirrojos bajó las escaleras con ojos curiosos.

-"¿Mama? ¿Ocurre algo?"- Dijo un chico varios años mayor que yo al que reconocí como Percy.

Molly entró en el salón siguiéndome de cerca, pero yo traté de ignorarla.- "Esta chica ha entrado en casa... alguno de vosotros la conoce?"- Todos negaron con la cabeza.- "Bueno, en ese caso, te voy a pedir que te largues de mi casa ahora mismo"

-"Yo no me voy hasta tener lo que he venido a buscar"- Me planté firmemente.

-"No creo que aquí puedas encontrar eso que buscas sea lo que sea, así que fuera de aquí antes de que llame a mi marido"

-"Si, claa-aaaro porque su marido hace siempre exactamente lo que usted dice."- Dije indignada.- "Creo que debería dejarlo hacer su propia vida, alejado de usted cualquiera estaría mejor"- Protesté burlándome de ella.

-"¡Jovencita! ¡No se quien eres y la verdad no me importa, pero no te consiento que me hables así."- La señora Weasley sacó su varita y se preparó para atacar.- Que vergüenza dignarse a atacar a una niña indefensa- O eso sería lo normal si Hermione fuera una niña indefensa normal, con lo que no contaba Molly era que Hermione tenía su propia varita, aunque ella no la consideraba como suya aun, y no estaba muy acostumbrada a ella. Con un rápido y elegante movimiento de muñeca, su varita salió volando hasta la mano de Hermione. La mujer de pelo rojo parecía conmocionada y su boca se había abierto de sorpresa.

-"¿Por que estáis haciendo tanto ruido?"- Se oyó una voz que se acercaba.- "Soy un chico en edad de crecer, necesito mis horas de sueño completas"- Un soñoliento Ronald Weasley de nueve años de edad bajaba por las escaleras hacia el lugar donde estaba sucediendo la disputa. Tal vez era porque estaba recién levantado, o tal vez por su falta de inteligencia, pero pareció no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.- "Mama... ¿Está ya listo el desayuno, por lo menos me gustaría comer algo..."- Dijo bostezando. Hermione lo miró de reojo, fijándose concretamente en lo que estaba sujetando.- _la rata_- en cuanto se dio cuenta, Hermione se la arrebató y la tiró al suelo haciendo que cayera dando un golpe bastante fuerte, el animal dio un grito molesto y comenzó a retorcerse. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado confuso para actuar, mientras Hermione con gráciles giros de su varita trazaba complicados patrones en el aire a una velocidad casi imperceptible.- "¿Que crees que estás haciendo?"- Ron se acercó para recoger a Scrabbers pero un invisible campo de fuerza se lo impidió, trató de esquivarlo, forzarlo o empujarlo, pero era inútil.

-"No lo lograrás"- Dijo Hermione divertida observando como se daba cabezazos contra el aire.-"He puesto un campo-escudo a nuestro alrededor"

-"Ya es suficiente"- Dijo Molly tomando la palabra-"Voy a llamar a los aurores"- Hermione sonrió cínicamente a Molly y asintió haciéndole ver que no temía sus amenazas. La señora Weasley iba a cumplir pero al darse cuenta de que la chica todavía tenía su varita, se puso roja de ira, parecía realmente furiosa- "Charlie manda un patronus al ministerio informando, pídeles que vengan"- Charlie miró a su madre dudoso.- "¡AHORA!"- con ese chillido, se sobresaltó pero rápidamente hizo lo que le había dicho.

Por su parte, Hermione había inmovilizado a la rata para que no pudiera escapar, era lo suficientemente cobarde como para echarse a correr en cuanto ve una mínima posibilidad de peligro; ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces y no podía arriesgarse a que sucediese de nuevo. Se acercó al animal, lo cogió por la cola y lo dejó suspendido en el aire justo en frente de sus ojos para poder tener una vista mejor y verse más amenazante. El animago quería gritar o moverse, pero debido al hechizo que había hecho la chica no podía.

De repente, en frente de ellos aparecieron un par de personas con un suave "PLOP" Uno era un hombre alto, con un color oscuro de piel, ojos café y vestido de tal forma que podría pasar desapercibido como un muggle. La otra persona de pie a su derecha, a la que Hermione en seguida reconoció, era una mujer, de estatura mediana, tal vez algo bajita, con el pelo color rosa chillón y los ojos color miel. Los dos individuos se acercaron a la señora Weasley la cual no parecía muy contenta.

-"Buenas tardes, señora Weasley, soy el auror Kingsley Shacklebolt y esta de aquí es mi compañera auror Nymphadora Tonks"- La metamormaga le lanzó una mirada de desagrado en mención a su nombre, ella siempre lo había odiado, por eso todos los que no querían conocer su lado malo la llamaban solamente Tonks.- "¿Cual es el problema?"

-"Vera, esta niñita ha entrado en mi casa sin permiso y le ha quitado a mi hijo su mascota"- Explicó Molly intentando parecer desconsolada.

Los aurores pusieron malas caras.- "¿Una niña? ¿Nos ha llamado por una niña?"- Protestó Kingsley.-"Señora, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que resolver conflictos de niños"- Dijo resoplando.

-"Es que usted no lo entiende, me quitó la varita y luego hizo ese... esa especie de escudo a su alrededor"- Giraron la vista hacia Hermione e intentaron acercarse, pero de nuevo, algo que no podían ver no les dejó pasar.

-"¡Mama haz algo, mira lo que le está haciendo a Scrabbers!"- Dijo Ron con voz de quejica viendo como la niña sujetaba a su rata por la cola y la tenía colgando.

El auror dirigió la vista hacia la niña pequeña- "Niña.. ¿Puedes devolverle su mascota a este chico? Sabes que no es tuya y él la hecha de menos. Estoy seguro de que si se lo pides por favor te dejará jugar con ella. Ahora, dame la rata para que pueda devolvérsela a su dueño y yo pueda seguir con mi trabajo en otros lugares en los que hayan problemas de verdad."- Hermione sonrió, una extraña sonrisa de esas que ponen los pelos de punta.

-"¿De verdad? Y yo que juraría que estarían agradecidos conmigo por hacer su trabajo cuando ustedes son demasiado incompetentes" - Ellos la miraron extrañados y Shacklebolt la miraba un poco irritado.

-"Molly ¿Quien es esta niña?"

-"Yo...no tengo ni idea. Ella solo entró en mi casa sin permiso, comportándose de muy mala manera, debería añadir y cogió la rata de mi hijo, la pobrecilla probablemente esté traumatizada "- Explicó con un exagerado tono dramático.

-"Está bien... ¿Y me quieres decir como consiguió crear este escudo?"- Preguntó tras probar unas cuantas veces y ver que no podía quitarlo ni siquiera con sus encantos más potentes.

-"Bueno.. yo-yo no lo se, ella solo... simplemente lo hizo"

El auror asintió y siguió intentando contrarrestar el hechizo, claramente en vano. Hermione no era la bruja más brillante de su edad en todos los tiempos por nada. Sus hechizos eran probablemente de los mejores de toda la historia, el único que conocía capaz de mejorarlos era Harry, pero ella se consolaba diciéndose a si misma que lo de su amigo era un don innato.- "¿Estas segura que ninguno de tus hijos conoce a esta niña? Tal vez sean amigos o..."- Intentó plantear Kingsley, pero fue interrumpido por Molly

-"¡Eso es imposible! Conozco a todos sus amigos, además, mis hijos nunca se relacionarían con alguien así, yo nunca se lo permitiría."- Gruñó.

En ese momento, Tonks que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se puso de rodillas para ponerse a la altura de Hermione, justo al límite de la barrera y se decidió a hablar.- "Hey, cariño, ¿Por que quieres ese animal? ¿No preferirías un gato o una lechuza?"- Estaba intentando que hablara.- "A mi me daría mucho asco tocar eso"-Dijo haciendo una mueca de repugnancia.-"¿Por que no la sueltas?"

-"Lo haría, pero no quisiera que se les volviese a escapar"- Habló ella por fin.-" En cuanto a lo que quiero... quiero a Sirius Black fuera de Azcaban".- Molly parecía horrorizada ante la respuesta, Kingsley soltó una carcajada incrédula y Tonks se quedó boquiabierta.- "Se que tu me vas a ayudar, debes hacerlo, él es tu primo"

-"¿Como... como sabes eso?"- Intentó no parecer confundida o preocupada, manteniendo su apariencia seria, pero el color de su pelo comenzó a cambiar de rosa claro a amarillo chillón, cosa que indicaba que estaba nerviosa.- "Él... el es un traidor... traicionó a sus amigos y..."

-"No. ¡El era un buen hombre fue todo culpa de esta asquerosa rata!"- Lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos es algo muy difícil de explicar, era una mezcla de ira, enfado, furia y odio. Creo que la palabra justa que debería utilizar es cabreo. Hermione estaba cabreada y esa es probablemente la razón por la que perdió los estribos. Con un sutil movimiento de su varita la rata comenzó a crecer hasta llegar a ser un poco más alto que ella. Donde antes había estado un animal, ahora se encontraba un hombre rubio, de baja estatura que parecía muy estropeado.-"No se si eres mas repulsivo ahora o como una rata"

-"N...no m...e ha...hagas da...d...daño po-po-po-por favor. S...soy una po-po-po-pobre e in-indefensa criatura... tu eres una niña no...no...no me h-h-arías da-da-da-daño ¿verdad?"

-"¿Y ahora quien diablos es ese?"- Gritó Kingsley curioso.

Hermione lo acorraló contra el rincón de la pared más cercana apuntando con la punta de su varita directamente al cuello del individuo.- "Señores aurores, les presento a Peter Petegrew, el _hombre _si es que puede ser considerado eso, que traicionó a James y Lily Potter, asesinó a una calle entera de muggles y sirvió durante años al señor oscuro"- Con otro movimiento de varita, la manga de su brazo cayó y la marca tenebrosa fue rebelada como una larga serpiente se deslizaba en su pálido antebrazo.

-"¡Eso es imposible! ¡Petegrew murió hace años!"

-"¿A caso encontraron su cuerpo?"- Al no haber respuesta, Hermione continuó.- "No...no lo hicieron, porque este astuto bastardo se cortó un dedo y vivió años en su forma de animago, una asquerosa rata, ¡Que apropiado para él!"- La mayoría de gente en la sala estaban tan estupefactos que no podían hablar, Hermione hizo más presión en su varita presionándola con más fuerza contra la garganta de Peter.- "Sirius solo tuvo que pagar por ello, ¡Ni siquiera le hicieron un juicio!"

-"Señorita... si todo lo que dice es cierto, es trabajo de los aurores"-

-"¿Y si es trabajo de los aurores por que no lo hicieron antes? ¿Por que lleva Sirius más de siete años en Azcaban? ¡Contésteme señor Shacklebolt!"

-"Bue...bueno yo creo que esos asuntos deben ser llevados por el ministerio y..."- Intentó defenderse.

-"¡Mi primo es inocente! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sirius no es capaz de traicionar a sus amigos! Espera que se lo diga a mi madre..."- Divagaba Tonks al mismo tiempo sin prestar mucha atención.

-"¡Es imposible que haya un criminal en esta casa! ¡Además a mi Black nunca me cayó bien... estoy segura de que todo esto es una artimaña suya para..."- Decía Molly al mismo tiempo. Como todos hablaban simultáneamente era muy difícil llegar a comprender lo que decían.

-"¡SILENCIO!"- Gritó Hermione para que cesara el parloteo, lo cual funcionó bastante bien porque todos se callaron.- "Solo hablaré con Amelia Bones"- Ella era la única de la que podía fiarse en todo el ministerio, aunque los años de reinado de Voldemort eran lejanos, el ministerio de magia todavía seguía corrupto, y la señorita Bones, al haberla conocido en su anterior vida, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

-"¡Esto es un asunto muy serio! ¿Para que quieres a la jefa del departamento de leyes? ¡Este no es su campo!"- Protestó Kingsley.

-"Según el tratado de 1899 yo puedo elegir la autoridad con la que quiero tratar mientras forme parte del Wizegamot y tenga un alto cargo que le permita tomar las decisiones pertinentes con la condición de que ella acceda a menos de que carezca de salud mental o tenga graves problemas físicos que se lo impidan"- Recitó Hermione agradeciendo las horas que pasó en la biblioteca estudiando leyes.-"¿Es necesario que se lo recuerde?"

Tonks se rió y no intentó disimularlo.-"Esta chica tiene razón, y se supone que deberías saberlo... ¿Quieres que se sepa que una niña pequeña tiene más conocimiento de tu trabajo que tu?"- Shacklebolt negó avergonzado.- "Bien, pues en ese caso, déjame dirigir a mi esto a partir de ahora."- El auror dio un bufido fastidiado pero accedió con un leve asentimiento.- "Si eso es lo que quieres llamaré a Madame Bones"- Dijo la metamormaga y dicho esto envió su patronus con forma de lobo. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, dicen que las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas tienen el mismo patronus y estaba deseando que se encontrase con su profesor favorito de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el patronus había vuelto acompañado de otro y segundos después, con otro "PLOP" apareció en la habitación una mujer de mediana edad vestida con un traje azul oscuro muy formal y con un sombrero a juego.

-"Mas os vale que sea importante, porque acabo de cancelar una reunión solo para venir aquí"- Dijo la mujer.

-"Verá señora... tenemos a Petegrew"

-"¿Petegrew? ¿Peter Petegrew? ¿Es que acaso ha aparecido su cadáver?"

-"No señora, mire"- Dijo Tonks señalando a una esquina donde se encontraba Hermione que todavía tenía un firme agarre en su varita y estaba apuntando al hombre-rata.-"Al parecer Sirius Black es inocente"- La jefa del departamento de leyes pestañeó incrédula varias veces.

-"¿Que se supone que significa esto? ¡Quiero una explicación!"- Exigió confundida.

-"Bueno... le haré un resumen rápido; verá nosotros vinimos aquí respondiendo a la llamada de la señora Weasley, cuando llegamos nos contó que una chica se había colado en su casa y le había quitado la rata a su hijo que..."

-"¿Rata? ¿¡Que tiene que ver una rata!?"

-"Déjeme terminar; esta chica puso un capo de protección para que no pudiéramos llegar a ella- muy bueno debo admitir- y con un encanto de revertimiento la rata se transformó en Petegrew, parece que nunca llegaron a hacerle un juicio a mi primo y..."

-"Espere...¿Es usted familia de Sirius Black? de todas formas... ¿No debería estar aquí el ministro y no yo?"

-"Teóricamente si, pero la chica la eligió a usted. Recitó el artículo 3 de la sección 27A de las leyes ¿Sabe a cual me refiero? ¡Que tonta de mi! ¡Pues claro que lo sabe, usted es la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas...!"

Amelia Bones no podía estar más sorprendida. Esta mañana se había levantado como todos los días, había ido al trabajo-tan aburrido como todos los días- había tenido su pausa para comer como todos los días, y se había quedado haciendo el papeleo hasta altas horas exactamente como todos los días, pero hace unos minutos, un patronus desconocido se había aparecido en su ventana requiriendo urgentemente su presencia en la casa Weasley y al llegar se había encontrado con un supuesto delincuente, una aurora que parloteaba sin parar y una misteriosa chica que se las había arreglado para colarse en una casa y desenmascarar a un antiguo seguidor de tu-sabes-quien y conocía sus leyes, sin mencionar que también había creado unos escudos de protección que un par de aurores cualificados y con experiencia no fueron capaces de derribar.-"Y bien ¿Donde está esta chica?"

-"Aquí estoy señora Bones".- Hermione colocó un _Petríficus Totalus _en Petegrew para evitar incidentes. Ella sabía que era imposible para él escapar de su perfecto campo de contención, pero mas vale prevenir que curar.

-"Pe...pero eres solo una niña"- Dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.-"¡Ni siquiera deberías tener varita y mucho menos poder hacer magia con ella! ¡El ministerio debería haberlo notado! -Hermione sonrió maliciosamente

-"¿Se refiere al mismo ministerio lleno de ineptos que ha tenido a Sirius años en Azcaban? ¿O tal vez al que dejó a un preso vivir en casa de una familia? ¡A no..lo siento, se refiere al ministerio lleno de mortífagos preparados para atacar!"- Amelia Bones no sabía que contestar, estaba sin habla, no esperaba que esa niña le hablase así.- "Y con respecto a ser una niña, le diré que he practicado y estudiado lo suficiente como para ser mejor que el ministro, aunque teniendo en cuenta quien es el actual ministro, no creo que eso sea muy difícil"- Tal vez se había excedido un poco, pero necesitaba soltarlo todo, todo aquello que había estado reteniendo, estaba pensando en todos los que había perdido por la incompetencia de algunas personas, sus verdaderos padres, los padres que la habían adoptado, pero lo más importante, sus amigos, quienes habían estado para ella en todos los momentos.- "Solo...solo quiero volver a tener una familia..."- Una lágrima silenciosa se resbaló por su mejilla, al bajar la guardia y cesar la concentración, el campo se desvaneció, pero por suerte el hechizo que había puesto en Petegrew seguía intacto. Tonks, a causa de su instinto materno al ver que los escudos bajaban no pudo evitar correr a abrazarla, al fin y al cabo, se veía como una pequeña niña.

-"Es..está bien. Auror Tonks, ocúpese de ella, yo me haré cargo de Petegrew, me aseguraré de que no escape esta vez y si es cierto que Sirius Black es inocente, no descansaré hasta verlo libre."- Realizó un par de hechizos en Peter asegurándose de que no escapara.- "Gran trabajo aurores."

-"El mérito no ha sido nuestro"- Dijo Tonks mirando a la niña que sostenía en brazos y que intentaba cubrir las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Amelia asintió con una sonrisa y una vez más desapareció con Peter Petegrew dejando a una familia Weasley muy confundida que miraban boquiabiertos y expectantes.

* * *

Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, a lo mejor he puesto a Hermione un tanto bipolar, pero después de haber pasado por todo lo que ha pasado, es exactamente como la veo que estaría. La verdad es que no me esperaba tener tantos comentarios, mi sueño es llegar a 50 tal vez incluso a 100, ojalá que con esta historia pueda conseguirlo, ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez dentro de unas semanas ya lo tenemos. Gracias!


	5. Presentaciones y visita al ministro

Hola chicos, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han comentado, no me esperaba algo así porque no veo la historia tan increíble, me habéis hecho ver que si lo es así que me esforzaré en seguir haciendo que la disfrutéis, también, pedir perdón por haber tardado, pero es que he tenido una semana en la que he estado algo resfriada, ademas, este capitulo ha sido difícil de escribir. Aquí os lo dejo, en la primera parte, es como yo veo cuando Bellatrix torturó a Hermione, así que no hay nada literal del libro. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **No soy dueña de Harry Potter, solo de esta historia... ojalá lo fuera porque eso me convertiría en una de las mejores personas del mundo.

* * *

Título: Una segunda oportunidad

Parejas: Harry/ Hermione (Posteriormente)

Rating: T

Advertencias: Nada para los primeros capítulos.

Tipo de letra: Normal. _Pensamientos_.-"Conversaciones"- "_**Parsel"**_

* * *

Capítulo 4: Presentaciones y visita al ministro

_-Hermione, tenemos que irnos, los mortífagos llegarán pronto...- Decía en un susurro.- No podemos quedarnos aquí y lo sabes, Voldemort vendrá a por nosotros, nos encontrará. Siempre lo hace._

_-Lo se Harry, pero no podemos huir siempre...- Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.- Desde que Ron se fue siento que no puedo seguir, es como si algo me uniese a el y me hiciera estar cerca suyo._

_-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, solo tenemos que quedarnos juntos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Ahora será mejor que..._

_-¡Cogedlos! ¡Son la sangre-sucia y Potter!- Gritó uno de ellos mientra se dirigía a nosotros. Corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, todo estaba pasando muy deprisa. _

_De repente, la imagen cambió, ahora estaba yo sola en un horrible lugar. La mansión Malfoy._

_-¿¡Como conseguisteis la copa, sangre-sucia!?- Gritó Bellatrix agarrándome fuertemente para que no escapara.- No dices nada... ¿Es que acaso la serpiente le comió la lengua a la impura?- Dijo en tono de burla.- ¡He dicho que me lo digas! ¿Como conseguisteis la copa de Hufflepuff?- Hizo más presión en mis brazos cortándome la circulación a las muñecas.-Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo por las malas. Recuerda que esto ha sido tu elección.- Crucio.- Susurró. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, aquella sensación era como cientos de cuchillos clavándose en cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo, rasgando la piel y quemando mis células. No obstante, no lloré, me mordí el labio hasta que me sangró para evitar soltar gritos de dolor. No iba a darle esa satisfacción.- Creo que debemos darle una mayor potencia ¡CRUCIO!- Gritó Bellatrix, yo me mordí el labio con más fuerza aun, caí al suelo con un golpe que hizo eco en toda la sala.. Cada segundo que pasaba me parecían semanas de sufrimiento. Mis piernas temblaban y parecía que iba a caerme de agotamiento.- ¿Sabes que pasa cuando usas esta maldición imperdonable en alguien más de dos minutos y medio?- Preguntó con una sonrisa sádica. Yo no le respondí, tampoco es que pudiera.- Los daños son irreparables.- Soltó una carcajada y continuó.- A los cinco minutos, se vuelven locos, su cerebro ya no sabe que pensar o como reaccionar, no sabes lo que me gustaría acabar con tu cerebro... de todas formas es lo único que tienes. La sabelotodo Granger de dientes de castor que vive en la biblioteca.- Volvió a reír mostrando todos sus dientes amarillentos y deformes. Bellatrix no se conformaba con torturar físicamente, ella acababa con las personas desde dentro, desde su alma, desde su mente. Yo intenté arrastrarme y salir, pero no aguante mas de dos pasos sin caer.- No, no, no ¡Pero si aun no te he contado lo mejor! Cuando llevan mas de diez minutos, su cuerpo se rompe y su alma se pudre...eso claro está si no han muerto antes.- Al ver que yo no me dejaba intimidar frunció el ceño y se acercó a mi con un objeto que no pude reconocer en la mano.- Parece que no quieres cooperar... ¡Tal vez debería ir a los calabozos y hacerle una visita a tu amiguito Potter! _

_-¡NO!- Conseguí gritar._

_-¿No? Entonces ¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber?- Preguntó con un tono de voz infantil.- ¡Dime como entrasteis en mi cámara y robasteis la copa de mi amo!- Gritó cada vez mas enfadada.- ¡VAMOS SANGRE SUCIA DIME!- Chilló histérica. Me cogió el brazo y acercó aquel objeto extraño, parecía un cuchillo, pero tenía un aura negra que indicaba que había sido manipulado con magia oscura.- Te lo advierto sangre sucia...Última oportunidad.- Yo seguí sin decir nada, no iba a traicionar a Harry.- Bien, tu lo has querido. Ahora vas a quedarte el resto de tu vida marcada como lo que eres, ¡Una repelente y asquerosa sangre sucia!- Ante mi mirada confusa su sonrisa solo creció y con esa especie de navaja comenzó a cortar mi brazo._

_-¡Ahhhh!- Grité de dolor, pero Bellatrix no se inmutó, seguía cortando, mas bien parecía que estaba disfrutando de mi sufrimiento Yo seguí chillando en agonía hasta que por fin terminó y bajando la cabeza vi con horror las palabras "sangre sucia" talladas. Las letras estaban tan llenas de sangre que eran a penas legibles pero todavía podían reconocerse. _

_-Creo que me he cansado ya de ti, sangresucia, eres muy aburrida... ¡Greyback! Puedes quedarte con ella...- Y una risa malévola inundó mi cabeza mientras se repetía una y otra vez en mi memoria._

Me levanté de golpe asustada. Otra pesadilla. Desde hacía varios meses las tenía todas las noches, no podía dejar de pensar en las horas de tortura que pasé con los mortífagos. Miré hacia mi brazo derecho, quité el hechizo desilusionador en la zona del antebrazo y vi cada una de las letras escritas con la caligrafía desordenada de Bellatrix. Ya habían cicatrizado, pero su aspecto no era muy agradable. Estaba hecha con magia negra, de la magia mas oscura que existe, y por eso era imposible de quitar por ningún medio, ni siquiera viajando en el tiempo. Volví a hacer el encanto desilusionador y observé como desparecía en pocos segundos. Suspiré cansada y miré a mi alrededor. Esta no era mi cama y tampoco era la habitación que tenía alquilada en _Las tres escobas. _Gruñí frustrada, -_es la segunda vez que me despierto en un dormitorio que no es mio_.- Intenté reconocer donde estaba, pero alguien entró si llamar abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-"¿Te ha pasado algo? He oído gritos. ¿Estás bien?"- Peguntó alarmada Tonks, a la que me divirtió mucho ver vestida con un pijama de algodón rosa con unos ositos dibujados. Se sentó en la esquina del colchón para acercarse mas a mi. Yo reprimiendo una risa intenté centrarme en lo que me acababa de preguntar.

-"Solo ha sido una pesadilla"- Dije simplemente, y entonces me di cuenta de que no sabía por que estaba ahí, ella pareció comprenderme, así que me lo aclaró.

-"Estás en mi casa. El ministerio te ha dejado a mi cargo mientras el caso siga abierto"- Dijo sonriendo. _Bueno, al menos no tendría que quedarme con alguna familia de mortífagos_- "Soy Tonks, por cierto."- Se presentó. Yo no dije nada, estaba tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado ayer detalle a detalle.- "Y tu ¿Como te llamas, cariño?"- Preguntó con voz dulce. Al principio no sabia si contestarle con la verdad, pero tras unos instantes debatiéndolo en mi cabeza, decidí que Tonks era una persona de confianza.

-"Soy Hermione Black."- Nimphadora abrió un poco la boca con sorpresa y se quedó mirándome.

-"¡Eso es genial! Significa que somos familia, verás, mi madre antes era una Black, aunqnue nunca se consideró parte de esa casa, y cuando conoció a mi padre se enamoraron, es una historia preciosa..."- Ella siguió hablando y hablando, aunque yo dejé de escuchar hacia la mitad_.- ¡Diablos! ¿Como había podido olvidar lo mucho que era capaz de hablar Tonks?- _"¡Oh! Que tonta de mi, no te he ofrecido nada, debes estar hambrienta."- La verdad es que tenía razón, llevaba un día o dos sin comer nada así que asentí levemente.- "Voy a prepararte algo, aquí te he dejado ropa, fui a comprarla esta mañana, creo que te irá bien, cuando termines baja al comedor, está a la derecha bajando las escaleras."- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.- "Por cierto, si necesitas algo, solo llámame"- Sonrió y finalmente salió del cuarto.

Suspiré y me cambié de ropa mientras intentaba averiguar como era capaz esta mujer de decir tantas palabras en un solo minuto. Siempre había sido muy peculiar, confiaba en casi cualquiera, no se dejaba intimidar por las opiniones de los demás, ella seguía su instinto y por ello hacía una pareja genial con Remus porque el era más bien callado y interiorizaba siempre sus sentimientos, le costaba abrirse.- _Tal vez pueda conseguir que estén juntos antes que la última vez.- _Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza me dirigí al piso de abajo. Me encontré con la metamormaga colocando un plato de torititas en la mesa, yo me senté y sin poder contenerme mas comencé a comer. Ella estaba sentada en otra silla con el codo apoyado y la mano sosteniendose la barbilla. Me estaba observando como si fuera un bebe de cola cuerno Húngaro, mirándome con dulzura pero guardando las distancias por si a caso. Era un poco incómodo, al menos para mi porque a ella no parecía importarle.

-"Hace una hora me ha llegado una carta del ministerio. Quieren que vayamos a declarar."- Dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño.-"Si no quieres ir podemos dejarlo para otro día y..."

-"No. Cuanto antes metan a Petegrew en Azkabán mejor."- Dije cortándola

-"Bien...si eso es lo que quieres..."

_Ministerio de Magia._

_15.35h_

Acabábamos de llegar al ministerio, no habíamos dicho nada durante el viaje. Al entrar, un par de aurores nos escoltaron hasta la planta 24. Nos guiaron a través de los pasillos, y pasamos frente a varias salas, de las que pude reconocer algunas, me había colado más de una vez en el ministerio, y casi lo conocía a la perfección. Nos paramos frente a una puerta de madera barnizada con buen aspecto, en la parte superior estaba escrito con letra sofisticada "Fudge"- _Genial, tendré que volver a ver a este patán.-_Pensé recordando todo lo que nos había hecho pasar siendo primer ministro. Uno de los aurores susurró una contraseña e inmediatamente nos dejaron pasar .

-"Auror Tonks"- Dijo el ministro.- "Ya hemos interrogado a la señora Weasley y el auror que la acompañaba, el señor Kingsley también se ha pasado a declarar"- Habló monótonamente.-" ¿Sabe por que está hoy aquí?"- Ella asintió.-" ¿Conoce usted la gravedad de este asunto?"- Tonks volvió a asentir.-" En ese caso, procedamos. El interrogatorio se realizará bajo veritaserum para evitar errores"- Un par de magos se le acercaron y le dieron el frasquito con la poción. De momento yo no decía nada, al parecer ni siquiera habían notado mi presencia. No obstante yo prefería ver como manejaban el asunto.- "¿Cual es su nombre?"

-"Nimphadora Tonks"

-"¿Cual es su cargo?"

-"Auror de nivel 4"

-"Explíquenos que es exactamente lo que pasó el día de ayer"

-"Llegamos a la casa de los señores Weasley, por un aviso realizado por su segundo hijo. Cuando llegamos, la niña tenía una rata, ella le lanzó algún tipo de hechizo y éste se convirtió en Petegrew"

-"¿Que niña?"- Tonks solo me señaló. El ministro me miró con expresión curiosa. Hasta ahora no me había prestado mucha atención.- "Podéis sacarla, dale la contra-poción y que nos espere fuera"- Uno de los aurores hizo lo que le pidió y el otro se quedó en la sala. Fudge se me acercó despacio.- "¿Como te llamas?"

-"Hermione"

-"¿Podrías decirme que hechizo usaste?"

-"No"- Respondí simplemente. No quería facilitarles la tarea.

-"Entonces... ¿Podrías decirme como sabías que no era solo una rata?"

-"Si, señor, podría, pero no quiero"- Volví a responder con cierto tono de insolencia. Era bastante divertido ver las diferentes expresiones de desconcierto y enfado que ponía.

-"Creo que lo mejor será aplicarle también el suero de la verdad. Los niños a veces pueden ser poco colaboradores cuando no han tenido su siesta"- Dijo haciendo una señal a los aurores para que la trajeran. Yo era inmune a ese tipo de pociones que inhibían mi voluntad, ya que durante la guerra había sido capaz de controlarlas mientras están en mi sistema, pero no tenía intención de que se dieran cuenta, al menos no ahora.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitarlos.-"Verá señor, con todo el respeto, soy menor de 17 años, lo que significa que necesitan el consentimiento de mi tutor, o en su defecto, de mi jefe de casa, y da la casualidad de que soy yo, y no voy a dar mi consentimiento."- Hice una pausa para coger aire y tranquilizarme.- "En segundo lugar, no había dicho nada hasta ahora, pero si quiere hacerme cualquier pregunta a cerca de el caso, se necesita la presencia de mi representante, que en mi caso es Amelia Bones."- Dije manteniendo mi postura firme.-"Al no haberlo cumplido, puede tener consecuencias muy graves hacia su persona"- Ahora una pequeña sonrisa triunfal se mostraba en mi cara, mientras que la del ministro había caído, y su rostro estaba pálido.

-"E... eso no es necesario ya que... que soy el ministro, puedo hacer excepciones"- Intentó defenderse

-"¿En serio? Pues yo creo que eso no es cierto. Esta es la segunda vez que le recuerdo las normas a uno de sus funcionarios, las cuales supuestamente debería conocer. ¿Y que pensaría la gente si supieran que el ministro hace estas "excepciones" a su antojo?"- Dije burlándome de el. -"Además, deberían estar agradecidos, atrapé a un criminal de guerra y todavía no he informado a la prensa de ello, ni tampoco de que Sirius Black es inocente y lleva años en la peor de las prisiones."- Dije elevando un poco el tono de voz.- "Si eso es lo que quiere puedo contárselo todo a algún periódico._ El profeta _estará contento de poder difundirlo, tengo entendido que les encantan este tipo de historias que implican injusticias, y estoy segura de que los reporteros de_ El Quisquilloso _le darán un punto de vista diferente y especial."- Ahora Fudge se veía completamente blanco, tenía los ojos como platos y su boca se había abierto unos centímetros.

-"No... no creo que haya que llegar a esas cosas"- Dijo nervioso.- "Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, todo el mundo tiene un precio. ¿No te gustaría tener tu propio unicornio, cariño?"- Dijo con voz ñoña.- Por merlín, siendo una niña no te toman en serio ni cuando estás amenazando.

-"No, gracias, señor ministro, pero tiene usted razón, quiero algo"- Él se quedó mirándome, esperando a que continuara.-" Quiero a Sirius Black fuera de Azkabán, con una disculpa personal suya públicamente y quiero a Petegrew encerrado en su lugar"

-"¡Pero no puedo hacer eso!"- Dijo indignado.- "La prensa tomaría sus conclusiones, la gente empezaría a hablar y entonces ¿Que clase de imagen daría el ministerio? ¡Quedaremos como idiotas!"- Al parecer yo estaba en lo cierto, iban a encubrir lo de Peter y dejar que Sirius siguiera como estaba.

-"Tranquilo ministro, si le hace sentir mas tranquilo puedo convencer a Sirius para que declare a favor del ministerio."-Fudge no parecía totalmente convencido.- "La alternativa es peor y o sabe. No quiere tenerme como enemiga, se lo aseguro."

Él tragó saliva con fuerza.-"Y... ¿Está segura de que al señor Black le parecería bien hacer esto? Después de todo, ha pasado varios años encerrado, probablemente quiera...venganza."

-"Estoy completamente segura, señor ministro, Sirius Black es un buen hombre, solo querrá limpiar su nombre y volver a vivir su vida."-El ministro suspiró y asintió vagamente.-" Eso me lleva a mi segunda petición, quiero que su ahijado, que actualmente se encuentra en una residencia muggle, tenga la posibilidad de vivir con el"

-"Está bien. Eso será fácil"- Dijo mas tranquilo.- "Si me das el nombre del chico pondré a alguien a trabajar en ello."

-"Es Harry Potter, señor"- El ministro jadeó sorprendido.

-"¿Ha... Ha... Harry Potter? ¿El mismo que derrotó a ya-sabes-quien?"- Preguntó escandalizado.-" ¡Pero hace años que no se sabe nada de el. Desapareció del mundo mágico."- Protestó

-"Si, fue llevado a vivir con la hermana de su madre, Petunia. Él ni siquiera sabe que la magia es real"- El ministro parecía horrorizado.- "Todo esto fue idea de Albus Dumbledore, no quiero dar demasiados detalles, pero no deje que el se entere, quiero que mantenga un ojo en el, pero con cuidado, es un poderoso mago."

-"Esta bien, señorita. Me pondré a ello"- Dijo en tono de fastidio.- "Por cierto, ¿Cual es su apellido?"

-"Black, señor"

El ministro rodó los ojos.- "Debí suponerlo, apariencia poderosa y actitud testarudamente decidida."

* * *

Hasta el próximo día, probablemente suba el domingo o el lunes porque en mi ciudad el 20 de enero es fiesta, así que si tenéis suerte, subiré dos capítulos antes del martes, espero poder hacerlo. ¡Por cierto! Una vez mas, gracias a todos y todas aquellos que habéis comentado, significa mucho para mi y es increíble que ya hayan más de 40 personas a las que les haya gustado.

¡Besos!


	6. Capitulo 5: Libre

Hola, chicos, como prometí, aquí os dejo otro capítulo, iba a esperar y subirlo cuando hubieran 50 comentarios, ya sabéis, cifra redonda, pero al parecer será mejor que lo suba ya para no haceros esperar. Quiero que sepáis que me estoy esforzando mucho para que queden bien, en este capítulo por fin sale Sirius (Lo que muchos estaban esperando) Pero hasta el siguiente no se va a reunir con Hermione. La mitad habla de Sirius y la otra mitad de Hermione. Como siempre, gracias a todos aquellos que comentan. Me ayudan mucho!

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **no soy dueña de Harry Potter ni de sus personajes, le pertenecen todos a la maravillosa JK Rowling a la cual según yo pienso unos mortífagos la capturaron, la pusieron bajo el encanto imperius y la obligaron a escribir ese horrible final en el que Hermione acaba con Ron y Harry con Gin.

* * *

**Título:** Una segunda oportunidad

**Parejas:** Harry/ Hermione (Posteriormente)

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Nada para los primeros capítulos.

**Tipo de letra:** Normal. ___Pensamientos.__-"_Conversaciones"- **"********Parsel"**

**Capítulo 5:** Libertad.

* * *

CAPITULO.5

(Narrador omnisciente)

_Prisión de Azcabán_

_En una isla en algún remoto lugar del mundo._

Sirius Black siempre había sido un hombre peculiar. La oveja blanca de la familia se lo podría llamar, curiosa paradoja cuando el pertenece a la familia Black. Nunca le interesó el poder, la riqueza o la supremacía. Lo único que realmente le importaba eran sus amigos, ellos fueron las únicas personas que lo aceptaron tal y como era sin tener en cuenta quién era o de donde venía, lo trataron como a uno más. Pero ahora ellos ya no estaban, James y Lily estaban muertos, Peter no era más que un asqueroso traidor, y Remus probablemente ni siquiera sabía que era todo culpa de la rata.

Y mientras tanto, en esta húmeda y pequeña celda, en la que lo único que se escucha son gritos de agonía y locura, Sirius intentaba centrarse, como había hecho durante todo este tiempo, en mantener su cordura. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ya ahí? Posiblemente varios años aunque para el parecieran siglos. No era capaz de distinguir los día de las noches porque a penas entraba luz y fuera siempre estaba oscuro, a veces, los días de tormenta podía oír el sonido de las olas chocando contra los muros y lograba tranquilizarlo. Cada minuto su cerebro se hacía preguntas, todo ello para no dejar su mente en blanco y ceder a la locura. Sirius Black había visto como se volvían locos más de un mago o bruja y él lucharía por que no le pasara lo mismo. Pero... ¿Por cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar? Esa era una de las preguntas que mas se planteaba. Intentaba pensar en todos los buenos momentos que pasó en la escuela con los merodeadores, en todas sus aventuras, sus batallas, sus travesuras... ah que tiempos aquellos en los que solo tenía que preocuparse por que la profesora Mcgonagal no los pillara cuando le gastaban bromas a Snivellus. También trataba de pensar en Harry, imaginaba dejando de ser aquel bebé que solo era capaz de balbucear unos cuantos sonidos y al que le encantaba masticar la capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que la desesperación lo inundaba más que nunca. Las esperanzas de salir de allí eran mínimas. Estaba recostado boca arriba en su cama. Si es que se podía llamar cama, más bien era un tablón de madera que habían colocado sobre el suelo y al que habían puesto una manta roída. Mirando al techo empezó a contar las gotas de agua de una gotera que caían sobre un charco haciendo suaves "plop" "plop" "plop" Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba hasta que la puerta de su celda se abrió rechinando, algo normal después de no haber sido abierta en mucho tiempo.

Sirius se levantó sobresaltado. Todavía conservaba sus reflejos de auror, aunque sin su varita no le servirían de mucho. No pudo reconocer a la figura que estaba delante suyo, pero tenía el aspecto de uno de los guardianes. Éste se acercó a él y le cogió por el brazo con un fuerte agarre- "Vamos Black, acompáñame"- Sirius estaba confuso, nunca lo habían sacado de allí. Tal vez era solo un sueño. Estaba tan cansado que casi sin darse cuenta hizo lo que le dijo.- "Date prisa, no tenemos todo el día:"- Ordenó aquel hombre. Tras varios pasos a través de aquellos pasillos, llegaron por fin a una gran puerta. El guardián le ordenó que entrara y Sirius obedeció, en cuanto la abrió tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza porque sus pupilas no estaban acostumbradas a la luz. Parpadeó un par de veces para habituarse, y cuando la imagen se hizo más clara, pudo distinguir a un hombre mayor, con los ojos grises y de estatura normal vestido con un traje formal negro y unos mocasines oscuros.

-"Buenas tardes, usted debe de ser el señor Black si no me equivoco"- Sirius asintió poco convencido.- "Bien, bien, eso es lo que esperaba. Mi nombre es Cornelius Fudge"- Sirius miró extrañado al curioso personaje.- "Oh cierto... ¡Lo olvidaba! Usted no estuvo presente en las últimas elecciones. Soy el ministro de magia."- Esta vez la reacción de Sirius fue de sorpresa.- "Hemos estado... revisando su caso y nos hemos dado cuenta de que su presencia aquí es solo un lamentable error"-

-"¿Solo un lamentable error? ¡Me han tenido aquí encerrado años sin juicio y viene aquí y me dice que ha sido solo un lamentable error!".- Sirius estaba bastante cabreado y gritaba muy fuerte.

-"Vamos, vamos, tranquilícese. Se que todo esto puede resultar una horrible experiencia, pero deje que se lo explique."- Comenzó a decir tranquilamente.-"Nosotros no supimos que el verdadero traidor era el señor Petegrew hasta que lo encontramos. Entiéndenos, no podíamos saberlo, ese pequeño es muy astuto."

-"¿Quiere... quiere decir que ya han capturado a Peter?"- Preguntó esperanzado.

-"Si, señor Black, eso es correcto. Y como supondrá, ya no tiene por que quedarse en este lugar por más tiempo. A la salida podrá recoger todas las cosas que le fueron sustraídas cuando entró; así como su varita, y el resto de sus pertenencias"- Dijo recogiendo su bastón y colocándose el abrigo de piel.

.- "Espere un momento. ¡¿No creerá que todo esto va a quedar así, cierto?! ¡He estado años en Azcabán pudriéndome y el maldito ministerio no hizo nada por solucionarlo mientras Petegrew vivía su vida feliz en quien sabe donde!"

El ministro dio un suspiro cansado y se dio la vuelta para mirar al señor Black.- "Eso ya está solucionado. Muy a mi pesar acordé que realizaría una disculpa pública para que pueda continuar con su vida de forma más normal. Se que no puedo compensar tantos años encerrado, pero también acordé con su actual jefe de casa que le permitiría hacerse cargo de su ahijado." - Sirius estaba estático, y una sonrisa se escapó de su cara. Por primera vez en años Sirius sonrió. Era libre. Y podría cuidar de Harry. Pero entonces, cuando el ministro estaba a punto de abandonar la sala se dio cuenta de algo que se le había pasado por alto en su última frase.

-"¿Ha dicho usted mi jefe de casa?"- Preguntó extrañado. No se supone que la casa Black debía tener un nuevo jefe, su padre estaba muerto y él era el primogénito, pero en el momento en el que fue repudiado de la familia sus posibilidades se habían esfumado dejando a la casa Black sin heredero.

El ministro sonrió.-"Si, señor Black. Un personaje interesante, debo decir. Decidida y convincente hasta un extremo que solo los Black han logrado. Le ha restituido su título como parte de la familia, aunque creo que eso debería hablarlo con ella"

-"¿Ella? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, mi familia no ha tenido como jefe de casa a una mujer desde... nunca."

La sonrisa del ministro se amplió.- "Como he dicho, es un personaje particular, no creo que le importen mucho las reglas y lo más sorprendente en ella no es el hecho de que sea mujer, pero eso ya lo descubrirá cuando la vea."

-"¿Que se supone que quiere decir eso?"- Dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido. La verdad es que no estaba muy contento con eso de que alguien estuviera al frente de su casa. No era por el hecho de que le quitaran un puesto que el reclamara como suyo, él ya había renunciado con mucho gusto a ese puesto, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Tenía que ver con que alguien tuviera el poder de los Black. Sirius ya estaba acostumbrado a su familia, tenían maldad por naturaleza, o al menos casi todos y como estaba seguro, esa maldad no traía nunca más que problemas.

-"Ah señor Black no sea impaciente."- Dijo sin revelar nada.- "Váyase a casa, necesita descansar. Cuando la vea dígale que yo ya he cumplido sacándolo a usted de aquí, espero que ella cumpla su parte."- Y con un encanto de aparición salió de allí dejando a un Sirius Black algo confundido.

12 de Grimmauld Place.

Después de la reunión con el ministro Hermione se había marchado a hacer algunos arreglos, se pasó por el callejón y compró un baúl con un piso amueblado dentro, como el que había tenido Harry en su último año. Le había insertado diversos hechizos de protección en los cuales sabía que nadie podría entrar. Su encuentro con el ministro había ido bastante bien, muy pronto Sirius estaría libre y podría reunirse con Harry. Por fin tendrían la vida que se merecen.

Sintiéndose como en casa, fue entrando en la vieja mansión situada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Todo era más o menos como lo recordaba, aunque había mucho que hacer. Justo al entrar, en el hall el cuadro de una mujer empezó a gritarle.

-"¡Intrusos! ¡Como se atreven a entrar en la casa de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black! ¡Impura! ¡No eres digna de estar en mi presencia! ¡Yo soy Walburga Black, esposa de Orion Black y tu seas quien seas no tienes derecho a pisar el suelo que..."

-"¡Oh vamos! ¿Es que no vas a cerrar el pico?"

-"¡¿Como eres capaz de hablarme así?! ¡Por tu insolencia vas a morir!"

-"Si, si claro"- Decía Hermione en tono sarcástico mofándose de ella. Al ver esto, Walburga comenzó a chillar más alto sus amenazas.- "¿Es que tengo que acabar contigo para que te calles?"

-"¡Ha!"- Se burló la pintura.- "Ni el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore fue capaz de destruirme. ¿Como piensas tu, niña tonta hacerlo?"- Dijo con una carcajada llena de superioridad.

Hermione se puso a rebuscar en su bolso de cuentas, el que había hechizado durante la batalla para que fuera mucho más grande por dentro y sacó una de las cuchillas que le había regalado Harry recubiertas de veneno del basilisco que había matado en Hogwarts.

-"Es tu última oportunidad."- Dijo Hermione con tono calmado. El retrato volvió a reírse acusándola de ser una _indigna_ que no podía ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ella. -"Está bien, pero recuerda que tu misma lo has pedido."- Hermione se acercó a la pintura y le clavó el cuchillo en el centro, haciendo que una especie de líquido viscoso de un color negro muy oscuro comenzara a caer.

-"¡NO! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tu, sufrirás las consecuencias! Voy a..."- Pero el sonido se apagó como el cuadro se redujo a simples cenizas a los pies de Hermione.

-"Así esta mejor"- Dijo ella con un suspiro.

Antes de que pudiera seguir con su camino, se escuchó un sonido "ploff" y un pequeño elfo con aspecto viejo y cansado apareció frente a ella.-"¡He oído gritos! ¿Que haber pasado?"- Dijo mirando a su alrededor.- "¡¿Que le haber hecho a mi ama?!"- Gritó al ver a Hermione.

-"Ella no era tu ama, era solo un cuadro"- Dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo.

-"¡No! Vas a pagar por tus crímenes a la casa Black!"- Dijo apuntando con su huesudo dedo índice hacia la chica de pie en frente a él.

-"Kreacher, tranquilo."

-"¿Como saber el nombre de Kreacher? Kreacher nunca decir. Kreacher ser un buen elfo, el nunca diría nombre a un enemigo de la familia Black"

-"Yo no soy un enemigo de la familia, Kreacher. Yo también soy una Black, ahora soy la jefa de la casa de los Black"- Dijo Hermione esperando que se calmara un poco.

-"¡Mientes! ¡Son todo mentiras!"- Gritó el elfo

-"No miento Kreacher soy la hija de Regulus"- Dijo Hermione acercándose y poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura.

-"¿Amo Regulus tuvo una hija?"- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- "¡Demuéstralo!"- Hermione lo pensó unos segundos hasta que recordó algo.

-"El te dio algo antes de morir. Era un medallón una especie de guardapelo con una serpiente verde. Te pidió que lo destruyeses."- Ahora de los ojos de Kreacher caían lágrimas sin parar.

-"¡Usted está diciendo la verdad! Pero... Kreacher es un mal elfo, él no cumplir la última voluntad de su amo. Amo Regulus fue un muy buen amo, él tratar siempre bien a Kreacher y Kreacher le falló. Kreacher no poder destruir la medalla. ¡Él es un elfo malo!"- Dijo dándose cabezazos contra una de las paredes.

-"No Kreacher tu no eres un mal elfo. Regulus estaría orgulloso de ti."- Dijo Hermione haciendo que dejara de golpearse.- "Yo te voy a ayudar, voy a destruir el medallón."

-"¿En serio?"- Dijo secándose las lágrimas y sorbiendo los mocos.- "Usted es noble y tratarme bien como amo Regulus hacía. Pero ahora que mi ama no está y la cosa del amo Regulus será destruida no tengo nada mas que hacer, soy un elfo caído en desgracia"

-"No, no lo eres. Ahora yo soy la jefa de la casa de los Black y si tu quieres puedes ser mi elfo"- Dijo Hermione dándole una cálida sonrisa.

La cara del viejo elfo se iluminó.- "Yo...yo podré volver a servir a la antigua y noble casa de los Black"- Hermione asintió y el elfo corrió escaleras arriba y volvió menos de un minuto después sosteniendo el relicario en las manos. Era como una medalla con el sello de Salazar Slytherin en el. Estaba recubierto por una piedra ámbar en la que habían talladas varias runas antiguas simbolizando su poder y contando su historia. Hermione lo tomó despacio admirando su belleza, casi hipnotizada. Cuando logró salir del trance volvió a poner la cadena en manos del elfo.

-"Kreacher, quiero que guardes el relicario durante un tiempo más, hasta que obtenga los medios para poder destruirlo, ¿De acuerdo?"- él asintió hizo que desapareciese, probablemente enviándolo al lugar donde lo había estado escondiendo.- "Sé que te has llevado varias cosas de la casa y las has escondido, y se que has estado visitando a algunos miembros de la familia."- Ante estas palabras, el elfo palideció y asintió asustado.- "Respecto a las cosas, puedes quedártelas todas"- Kreacher se tranquilizó cuando oyó estas palabras.-" Pero quiero que me prometas que no volverás a ver a ninguno de ellos sin que yo lo sepa."

-"Mi señora, es sabia y generosa, Kreacher agradece poder quedarse con las cosas que guarda del amo Regulus y Kreacher promete a la señora que no volverá a visitar a los Malfoy"

-"Gracias, Kreacher, pero también quiero que no me llames señora, mi nombre es Hermione"

-"Her- my- own"- Intentó pronunciar.- "¿La señora quiere que Kreacher la llame por su nombre? ¿Como... como a un igual?"- Hermione asintió. Kreacher levantó la cabeza orgulloso.- "Ahora Kreacher ya no es más un elfo en desgracia"- Afirmó alegre.- "Señorita Her- my- own, ¿Que desea que haga Kreacher?"

-"Bueno, en primer lugar, me gustaría re-modelar esta casa. Con magia no será muy difícil, lo primero que debemos hacer es abrir todas las ventanas, quiero que quites esas horribles cabezas de elfos decapitados de las escaleras, hay mucho polvo que quitar y hay que darle un poco más de vida a todo esto."-

-"Kreacher se pondrá en marcha, mientras Her- mi- own descansa."- Hermione iba a negarse, pero la verdad es que estaba muy cansada y desde su siesta en casa de Tonks no había dormido nada, así que terminó cediendo y se acostó en un sofá que parecía medianamente decente.

* * *

Bueeeeno este capitulo ha sido largo, espero que entre semana pueda subir, pero tengo un par de exámenes así que si no lo hago lo haré el viernes.


	7. Capitulo 6 Reencuentro

Bueno chicos, casi una semana sin colgar, lo siento, ya os dije que tenía exámenes, la semana que viene también tengo, pero solo hasta el martes así que me pondré a escribir el miércoles y con suerte, podré subir el jueves. El capitulo de hoy está fresco, recién hecho, no estoy muy satisfecha con como me ha quedado, pero es que no se me da bien expresar las cosas relacionadas con los sentimientos, y en el de hoy es algo emotivo.

Gracias a todos los que han comentado el capítulo anterior **( horus100, KORE25, Karean, nikyta, princesLynch, Kayla, Yuliheth Luan, Nixfire, , guest, Hell-lady)**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ni mis iniciales son JK, es más, ninguna de mis cuatro iniciales coincide (ALMT) únicamente soy dueña de esta historia.

* * *

**Título: **Una segunda oportunidad

**Parejas: **Harry/ Hermione (Posteriormente)

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Nada para los primeros capítulos.

**Tipo de letra:** Normal.___Pensamientos__._-"Conversaciones"- "_****__**Parsel"**_

******Capítulo 6: ****Reencuentro**

* * *

******CAPITULO 6**

Sirius Black no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacer. Lo acababan de liberar de la cárcel. Ya no tendría que pasar más tiempo en ese horrible lugar que le había quitado sus mejores años de vida. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quien era esa misteriosa mujer que lo había sacado. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo atrapado en esa pequeña y fría celda solo, con nada más que sus pensamientos para acompañarle siempre pensó que cuando fuera capaz de salir de Azcabán lo primero que haría sería matar a la asquerosa rata traidora que había sido la causa de la muerte de su mejor amigo y su esposa, pero ahora que Peter ya estaba en manos de los aurores, no podría hacer nada. Estaba contento por estar por fin libre y que Petegrew hubiera sido descubierto, pero le molestaba un poco no haber podido realizar su venganza personalmente. Y ahora ya no le quedaba nada. Sus amigos se habían ido. Ellos habían sido su única familia, mejor aún que la verdadera y ahora se habían ido todos. Tal vez debería buscar a Lunático y explicárselo todo, pero probablemente no le creería, sería mejor que esperara a que el ministerio limpiase su nombre y después ya aclararía las cosas con su viejo amigo.

Ahora la cuestión era donde ir.

Hace muchos años Sirius Black juró que no volvería a casa de sus padres. A la casa donde creció y de la casa de donde huyó, pero allí estaba, en la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Había decidido aparecerse para no llamar mucho la atención, seguramente mucha gente al verlo lo reconocieran ya que su foto había aparecido en carteles mágicos de busca un tiempo antes de que llegaron a capturarlo, su imagen salió en los periódicos y no dejaron de hablar de la noticia durante mucho tiempo. Así que ahí estaba de vuelta, en la solitaria y vacía...

-"Te he dicho que tenemos que deshacernos ya de las cabezas decapitadas. ¡Son asquerosas!"-_¿Alguien_ _había hablado? Se suponía que nadie debía haber estado en esa casa ¿Tal vez ladrones?- _Teóricamente la casa debía haber tenido cientos de hechizos de protección, probablemente casi ni uno, por no decir ninguno, eran hechizos blancos o legales, y para Sirius no sería una sorpresa si hubieran usado también conjuros de protección con sangre, los más difíciles y también unos de los más oscuros que existen._ ¿Había conseguido saltar toda esta protección?_- Cabía la posibilidad de que tras el paso de los años se hubieran ido debilitando, pero teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su familia, y que su habilidad mágica a lo largo de los siglos fue -sin ánimo de presumir-excelente lo descartó de inmediato.

Rápidamente, Sirius abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una pequeña niña sosteniendo un jarrón de porcelana. En cuanto el entró, la niña soltó el jarrón como un acto involuntario seguramente en reacción a la entrada del joven, pero justo antes de caer al suelo flotó elevado por alguna fuerza hasta colocarse de nuevo en una estantería cercana.- "¡Me has asustado!"- Gritó ella molesta. Sirius no sabía que decir, sus reflejos de auror le pedían, es más, le exigían que sacara su varita- recién entregada de vuelta.- y hechizara a la intrusa, pero otra parte de él no reconocía a la niña pequeña como una amenaza _¿Que estaba haciendo aquí?-_ Iba a preguntar pero una figura delgada y bajita, con el rostro arrugado y un poco deforme se apareció delante de ellos.

-"Si, señora, Kreacher tira cabezas de elfos."- Giró la cabeza y se encontró con su presencia.- "Erg Traidor de sangre. ¿Está molestando la inmundicia a la señorita Her-mi?"- Ese era el asqueroso elfo de su madre, siempre tan sumiso a ella, Sirius supuso que se habría muerto ya o al menos que no seguiría viviendo en la mansión.

-"¿Que te he dicho, Kreacher? La sangre no nos hace diferentes, nosotros somos iguales que cualquier otro mago o elfo o duende o gigante o ser vivo."- El elfo asintió y siguió con su tarea que parecía ser quitar el polvo a unas antiguas figurillas que estaban en una esquinera. En ese momento Sirius se encontraba más confuso todavía. La niña no parecía estar dándole mucha importancia a su presencia, casi como si supera que iba a ir ahí, eso le sacaba un poco de quício.

-"¿Quien diablos eres tu?"- Está bien, tal vez podría haber buscado unas palabras más amables, pero en aquel instante no estaba de humor y la presencia de aquella niña pequeña de menos de diez años lo hacía sentir más extrañado aún.

La comisura del labio de la niña se disparó dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- "Yo soy Hermione Black, la que ha sacado tu culo de Azcabán ¿No te lo dijeron?"- Hermione parecía divertida con el asunto, y lo cierto es que lo estaba. Estaba feliz de ver a Sirius de nuevo, perecía tan vivo, sobretodo en comparación con la última vez que lo vio en el departamento de misterios la noche de su muerte, un recuerdo del momento exacto en el que cayó por el velo pasó por su mente, podía recordar la brusca sensación de sequedad en la garganta y como su corazón se detuvo unos instantes al verlo. Pero ahora eso nunca había pasado, él estaba bien, y esta vez ella se aseguraría de que no muriese.

La voz grave e incrédula de Sirius la sacó de sus pensamientos.-"¿Estás bromeando, cierto?"-. Hermione alzó una ceja molesta, ser pequeña era mucho más horrible de lo que parece, Sirius pareció captar su molestia y vio que iba en serio.- "Así que... ¿no estás de broma?"- Hermione negó con la cabeza.- "¿Y dices que eres una Black?"- Esta vez ella asintió. Sirius se quedó pensativo unos instantes, de repente una idea pareció pasar como un relámpago por su cabeza y palideció de golpe.- "Y cuantos... ¿Cuantos años tienes exactamente?"

-"Nueve"- Respondió simplemente. Hermione quería acercarse a el, abrazarle y quedarse en sus brazos, necesitaba ese reencuentro aunque para el no fuera un reencuentro sino... una bienvenida. Sirius no dijo nada, su cara estaba blanca como el papel, empezó a hacer una especie de cuenta con los dedos y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, se le notaba la expresión pensativa, Hermione estaba algo confusa y frunció el ceño._-¿En que estaría pensando?_- Entonces, finalmente lo entendió y soltó una carcajada.- "No soy hija tuya, tranquilo, aunque estoy segura de que con tu reputación es más que posible que tengas una o dos hijas por ahí"- Él hizo caso omiso a su comentario y soltó un suspiro de alivio sin esforzarse lo más mínimo por disimularlo.

-"Entonces... ¿Quienes son tus padres? Perdona la pregunta pero todo esto me parece muy extraño"- Después de tantos años de sorpresas y traiciones, si algo había aprendido Sirius fue a no fiarse absolutamente de nadie, y esa inseguridad siempre lo perseguiría.

-"Ellos... bueno, ellos murieron."- En ese punto los nervios de Hermione habían comenzado a surgir.

-"Lo siento, yo..."- Sirius iba a disculparse, pero Hermione tenía la intención de decirle todo lo que le quedaba por decir.

-"Soy hija de Regulus"- No lo dijo muy convencida, no estaba segura de como reaccionaría Sirius. Él era su hermano, pero pasaron por muchas cosas y Hermione no estaba segura de si Sirius sabía toda la historia de Regulus.

Él pobre se quedó boquiabierto y miraba con expresión perdida,_ ¿Su hermano? ¿El mismo que no decía más que "si madre", "claro, madre", "No se preocupe, madre", "Lo que usted diga, madre"? ¿Ese mismo Regulus?- _Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente la niña -"Pero... has dicho que tus padres murieron."- Dijo en tono cauteloso. Hermione asintió levemente viendo como su expresión se volvía sombría.

Sirius se acercó un poco más a ella, pudo ver el gran parecido que guardaba con su hermano, aunque también tenía alguno de los rasgos de él mismo. Su cara era pálida, de un tono muy claro, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas, sus dientes estaban algo salidos de su mandíbula, pero eso solo la hacía mas adorable, sus ojos eran de un color marrón chocolate con pequeñas motas en diferentes tonos miel -cosa característica en los Black- y un largo cabello castaño que caía muy desordenado en ondas, como una pequeña cascada, desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta la parte baja de la espada. Cuando la miró, pudo reconocer en ella a su hermano y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo.

-"Lo mataron unos mortífagos."- Comenzó a decir ella.-" Él quería dejar el lado de la oscuridad. Quería seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor."- Hermione no conocía muy bien la historia, la poca información que tenía la había conseguido gracias a Harry y de algún que otro comentario que se le escapaba a veces a Sirius durante el tiempo que todos vivieron con la orden en esta casa.- "Incuso arriesgó su vida para ir en contra del señor oscuro."

-"¿El hizo eso? Murió por..."- Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Se acercó más a Hermione hasta que estuvo frente a ella, la miró durante un tiempo, sus ojos fijos en ella, luego se acercó un poco más casi cerrando las distancias entre ellos.- "¿Puedo... te puedo abrazar?"- Ella no contestó, simplemente lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos mientras él hacía lo mismo algo torpemente. Permanecieron un rato así, sin decirse nada, en ese momento no lo sabían, pero ya no estaban solos. -"Te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti, lo haré por Reg."- Susurró suavemente en el oído de Hermione frotando círculos con la palma de su mano a rededor de su espalda. - "A menos que quieras quedarte con tu padrino"

Hermione sonrió y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su tío.- "¿Y a quién crees que mi padre hizo padrino?"- Dijo con una expresión de divertida obviedad.

-"No se... él no tenía muchos amigos, la mayoría de ellos eran solo aliados potenciales o gente que madre quería que conociera..."- Él miraba con cara pensativa, pero entonces vio la mirada traviesa en la niña y su cara se iluminó.- "¿El no lo hizo cierto...?"- Hermione asintió y Sirius sonrió.- "Este hermano mío... no se que me resulta más extraño; que estuviera del lado de la luz, que aún cuando llevábamos años sin hablarnos pensara en mi o que consiguiera una mujer."

-"Ja-ja ¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad?"- Dijo ella sarcástica, él asintió, su expresión se suavizó un poco- " En ese caso, no voy a responder a ninguna de las preguntas que tienes.- porque seguro que tienes- hasta que vayas y te des una ducha señor huelo-peor-que-un-perro-mojado, el hedor que desprendes es como el de caca de hipogrifo."- Dijo ella divertida viendo como él olfateaba el ambiente y gemía de disgusto y Hermione con un guiño añadió: -" y más te vale que esa ducha dure más de una hora."

* * *

_Estimado Remus Lupin;_

_Se que usted no me conoce, y espero no estar resultando una molestia al enviarle esta nota porque estoy segura de que tiene cosas mejores que hacer, pero lo que tengo que contarle es de extrema importancia, me gustaría concertar una cita con usted o antes posible. Tal vez decida ignorarme, yo también desconfiaría, pero le aseguro que va a interesarle._

_Si decide acceder, con lo cual estaría inmensamente agradecida, por favor envíeme su carta de respuesta en este búho,confirmando la fecha y hora que le sean más convenientes. Por cierto, el nombre de la lechuza es Maxwell y por mucho que le suplique NO le de absolutamente nada dulce, no le sienta bien._

_Una vez más gracias por las molestias._

_Ya es hora de que se produzca un reencuentro entre dos viejos amigos que ha estado posponiéndose más tiempo de lo que debería._

_Atentamente;_

_HAB._


	8. Capitulo 7: Revelaciones

¡Hola chicos! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero e tenido muchos exámenes y hemos descubierto que mi hermana pequeña tiene que operarse, ahora estoy trabajando de profesora de repaso a domicilio también además de estudiar para poder sacarme un dinero extra. La semana que viene son carnavales en mi ciudad y es una fiesta muy importante, así que no nos pondrán muchos deberes en clase y solo tengo programado un examen así que seguro que podré subir. Para compensar, este capitulo es más largo de los que suelo hacer. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentarios en el último capitulo porque significan mucho para mi. ( **Kari-Saku, Araly, Sujetodepruebas1, Daniela the Hedgehog, Yuliheth Luan, Dreamy girl'16, , Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto, DarkAlizz, horus100, Tifiis, Luna White 29) **Y gracias también a todos esos otros que leen mi novela aunque no dejan comentarios, pero por favor, animaos, los comentarios no me hacen daño ;)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Harry Potter, ojalá lo fuera, en ese caso habría mucha gente viva de las que estaban muertas y muchos muertos que ahora están vivos *coff* Ginny y Ron *coff*

**Título:** Una segunda oportunidad

**Parejas: **Harry/ Hermione (Posteriormente)

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Nada para los primeros capítulos.

**Tipo de letra: **Normal. ___Pensamientos_.-"Conversaciones"- _**"**__****__**Parsel"**_

**__****CAPITULO.7**

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, con una taza de té humeante descansando en el reposa-brazos mientras leía tranquilamente un libro que acababa de adquirir de la extensa y maravillosa biblioteca Black llamado "Magia antigua. Hechizos perdidos" Lo cierto es que el libro cumplía lo que el título prometía, era muy interesante ver todos los conjuros y pensar que ella era una de las pocas personas que jamás los conocería. Además, podían resultar muy útiles, aunque todavía no supiera cuando.

Sirius había tomado una relajante y muy necesitada ducha que se había alargado más de dos horas, y ahora se encontraba en el piso de arriba durmiendo. Había querido dormir en su antigua habitación, la que dejó cuando se fue de casa a los dieciséis años pero al parecer su madre la había dejado más que inutilizable, las cortinas y las sábanas estaban rasgadas y parecía que hubieran sufrido un naufragio y luego las hubieran intentado quemar repetidas veces, y por no hablar de sus objetos personales... Al verlo Sirius solo había resoplado con frustración, no es que pudiera decir que no se lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo había convivido con su madre durante una gran parte de su vida y sabía que veía su huida como una gran traición a su casa y a la noble causa de su señor. Así que finalmente decidió acostarse en una de las habitaciones de invitados que Kreacher acababa de limpiar.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Sirius se durmió pero Hermione decidió dejarlo, estaba segura de que no había tenido un buen descanso en años y lo sabía por experiencia. Ella había estado en Azcabán durante un tiempo cuando los sangre-puras estaban en su apogeo de poder, y el lado de la luz empezó a caer con fuerza, las antiguas familias daban las órdenes y establecían las reglas, y soltaron a todos los sangre-puras de Azcabán por el hecho de "Ser demasiado buenos para estar en ese lugar y daba igual lo que hubieran hecho porque eran sangre-puras y los sangre-puras tienen derecho a hacer todo lo que quieran" Y comenzaron a sustituirlos por los mestizos o los hijos de muggles que iban capturando. Cuando cogieron a Hermione, también la dejaron allí en una de las celdas y se olvidaron de ella durante un tiempo, por lo menos no tenía que sufrir las torturas de Bellatrix o de los Malfoy. Tras unas semanas consiguió escapar, pero nunca podrá olvidar el terrible dolor de espalda que le provocaba tener que dormir en el suelo, el horroroso frío que la invadía por las noches o el aire contaminado con la cal de las paredes que se le metía en los pulmones y la hacía toser hasta que la garganta le escocía sin contar la tristeza y la desesperación continua que le hacía sentir la presencia de los dementores.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza intentando apartarse de la mente esos pensamientos de los recuerdos que tanto odiaba e intentó concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, pero un ruido que venía de las escaleras la desconcentró cuando no llevaba más de dos o tres líneas. Giró la cabeza y vio que era Sirius quien se acercó a ella y se dejó caer de golpe en el sillón en frente a ella.

-"No he dormido tan relajado desde... no recuerdo cuando"- Hermione dejó escapar un sonrisa.

-"Me alegro"- Dijo ella mirándolo. Ahora se veía mucho mejor, la mugre había desaparecido, sus ropas ya no parecían trapos andrajosos, las ojeras de debajo de sus ojos ya no estaban tan pronunciadas y casi habían desaparecido, su pelo estaba un poco más recortado pero seguía siendo largo, seguramente después de tantos años teniéndolo así se había acostumbrado, pero el cambio que más le llamó la atención a Hermione fueron sus ojos, ya no parecían apagados y sin luz, estaban más bien luminosos y con algo de esperanza, habían recuperado ese brillo especial de los merodeadores que te atrapa.- "¿Que piensas hacer ahora?"- Preguntó Hermione después de un momento de silencio.

El pareció planteárselo durante unos instantes.- "No lo se, supongo que seguiré adelante, no me quedaré en el pasado. No puedo volver a mi vida normal, de eso estoy seguro, pero no se si estoy preparado para empezar una nueva vida desde cero"- Se quedó mirando al techo con expresión pensativa, se sentía como si todo lo que había pasado en esos años en Azcabán hubiera sido un sueño. Como si todo eso no hubiera pasado. Para él ayer había sido el día antes de que lo apresaran. Un día como otros durante la guerra, se había levantado en la casa que su tío Alphard le había dejado, ese era el lugar más seguro para él en aquellos momentos, estaba protegido por tantos hechizos que ni siquiera Voldemort con una centena de sus Mortífagos habría podido con ellos, por eso había elegido esa localización para esconderse. Había desayunado como un día cualquiera, y había ojeado un par de álbumes de fotos en las que aparecía con sus mejores amigos, y su pequeño ahijado. Y luego, los había dejado. Lilly, James , Harry...

-"No deberías culparte por lo que pasó. Tu no fuiste la causa de que James y Lilly murieran."

Sirius la miró con expresión desconcertada, pero también con algo de curiosidad y extrañeza.- "¿Como sabes eso?"

-"Bueno, no es muy difícil adivinar en que estás pensando con esa expresión concentrada y melancólica que tienes"- Respondió Hermione cogiendo la taza de té y tomando un pequeño sorbo.- "¿Quieres?"- Ofreció.

El negó con la cabeza. -"Me refiero a como sabes lo de Lilly y James" - Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros tomando otro sorbo a su taza de té mientras cerraba su libro y lo colocaba en la mesilla a su derecha.- "Eres muy extraña. Pareces mucho más madura de lo que cualquier niña de tu edad debería ser, pero tampoco pareces muy mayor, tus ojos me dicen que has visto más de lo que podría imaginar, eres inteligente. Muy inteligente. Realmente inteligente. También eres poderosa, puedo notarlo, aunque por otra parte todos los Black nacemos con poder e inteligencia"- Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- "Incluso juraría que por el rabillo del ojo he visto que tienes una varita pero no veo a ningún auror del ministerio aquí así que puede que me equivoque y todo esto sea un simple delirio de un paranoico hombre que ha pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado"

Hermione tragó con fuerza toda la saliva que había estado reteniendo y cerró la boca que se le había abierto involuntariamente durante su monólogo, ¿Como había podido ser tan descuidada? ¿La varita? ¿En serio? ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! A partir de ahora debía ser más cuidadosa con su apariencia. Por un momento se planteó contarle a Sirius la verdad al completo, pero descartó esa opción, acababa de llegar y no podía permitirse un desliz tan grave, eso podría arruinar todos sus plantes y alteraría el futuro de muchas personas. No, todavía no podía contarle nada. Así que rápidamente restauró su postura de inocencia fingida e intentó sonreír, y hizo caso omiso, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir Sirius.

- "No has respondido a mi pregunta"- Dijo ella intentando que no sonara como lo que realmente era, un intento de alejar el tema de sus sospechas. Él la miró confusa.- "Me refiero a mi pregunta de antes, sobre qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?"

Sirius pestañeó un par de veces. Nunca se habría planteado volver allí, habían demasiados recuerdos que se lo impedían, pero por otra parte, gracias a Hermione, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place había quedado irreconocible, parecía más acogedor y todo era mejor, no se asemejaba en absoluto a la antigua mansión donde había pasado los peores años de su vida. Además ahora ese asqueroso elfo que le amargaba estaba más... domesticado, incluso se veía feliz, cosa que Sirius consideraba un milagro. Aún le quedaba la opción de ir a cualquiera de las casas que su tío Alphard le dejó como herencia cuando murió, pero no se veía con fuerzas para estar solo. Miró a la niña, ocultaba algo, de eso estaba seguro, pero había algo que le hacía confiar en ella, tal vez fuera el hecho de que eran familia o la tremenda necesidad que tenía de protegerla o el miedo a estar otra vez solo, de cualquier manera, Sirius confiaba en la niña.- "Si. Si... me quedaré aquí"

-"¡Genial!"- Exclamó Hermione emocionada. La idea de tener a Sirius otra vez con ella le agradaba y le daba seguridad.

-"Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Sabes que ha sido de Harry?"- Sirius pensaba que Harry habría acabado con Remus o con algún otro amigo de los Potter, es decir alguien con el que Harry estaría bien, no sabía que eso estaba más que alejado de la verdad.

-"¡Oh Dios mio!"- ¿Como podía haberse olvidado de Harry? Ahora mismo debía estar con esos horrorosos parientes que abusan de él y le hacen trabajar y cocinar para ellos.- "¡El está con los Dursley!"

-"¿Los Dursley? ¿La hermana de Lilly y su esposo muggle?"- Dijo Sirius desconcertado. Tenía entendido que Lilly y su hermana no se llevaban muy bien, y menos desde que Lilly se casó con James y entró más aún en el mundo de la magia y su hermana se casó con aquel tipo gordo y se alejó más del mundo de su hermana.- "¿Pero por que no está con Remus?"

-"Dumbledore"- Susurró entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada casi inaudiblemente, pero con sus sentidos perrunos más desarrollados, Sirius pudo oírlo.

-"¿Que quieres decir con Dumbledore?"

-"El se cree el hombre más poderoso del universo, cree que puede hacer absolutamente todo y que no importa si se equivoca o los errores que cometa porque para él el fin justifica los medios, lucha por el bien común, ¡Ja! El bien común mi culo."- Se quejó subiendo el tono de voz.

-"¿Que tiene que ver eso con que Harry se haya quedado con su tía?"- Preguntó Sirius curioso y extrañado.

-"Dumbledore pensó que si Harry se criaba lejos del mundo de la magia no conseguiría ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para convertirse en un segundo Voldemort, y cuando creciera y fuera a Hogwarts sería más dócil y fácil de controlar, además si no conoce la magia lo puede controlar con más facilidad"- Dijo Hermione. Se notaba que soltaba con asco y desprecio con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-"No lo entiendo, ¿Por que iba a hacer una cosa así? Harry nunca..."

-"Harry iba a convertirse en un rival para Dumbledore, iba a crecer y a hacerse fuerte, mucho más fuerte incluso que él, pero lo único para lo que lo quiere Dumbledore es para que muera, quiere sacrificarlo por esa estúpida profecía ¿Te lo puedes creer? Por una simple profecía hecha por una mujer sin ningún talento en adivinación, porque hay que reconocerlo, Trelawney no tiene nada de talento en adivinación probablemente se inventara la profecía o le viniera a la cabeza un día en el que había bebido demasiado Whisky de fuego..."- Hermione estaba hablando muy de prisa, tanto que Sirius tenía que esforzarse para captarlo todo y procesar toda esa información a la vez.- "Pero no se lo preguntes a ese viejo, porque si se lo nombras o le hablas del tema seguramente te dirá que era por el bien de Harry y te hablará de algún hechizo de protección de sangre inventado por el mismo, porque he investigado ¡Oh, claro que lo he hecho! Y no hay hechizos de ese tipo. Y si protestas, ¿Que hará? Pues lo más seguro es un _obliviate_ rápido en ti, o jugará un rato con tu memoria..."

-"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que Dumbledore puso a Harry a vivir con sus tíos por una especie de profecía y quiere que muera?"

-"¡Exactamente! Porque Dumbledore es Dumbledore y Dumbledore solo piensa en Dumbledore y en nadie más que en Dumbledore."

-"Bien, veo que no te cae demasiado bien, pero no creo que sea tan malo, él es un hombre bueno, tal vez un poco excéntrico y extravagante, pero es también un hombre mayor y muy sabio, no creo que el fuera capaz de hacer algo así."- Dijo Sirius en voz baja intentando tranquilizarla.

-"¿Que no?"- Hermione se reía por dentro, ya lo había hecho una vez en su 'otra vida' cuando había dejado morir a Harry solo porque la estúpida profecía decía que solo podía existir uno si el otro vivía y si uno moría el otro moriría también. ¡Que estupidez!- "Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero Dumbledore piensa que la vida es un simple juego y que nosotros somos solo sus peones. Puede sacrificar a cualquiera cuando quiere y cree que el decide los movimientos. Hasta ahora."

Buen final ¿No creéis? Lo siento pero me encanta dejar con suspense.

Nos vemos con el proximo capitulo o mas bien nos leemos

Muchos besos y que paséis buen fin de semana!


End file.
